


Splash goes my heart

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dolphin trainer Noya, Dolphins, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marine student Asahi, Mentioning of animal abuse, Zoo, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember, Azumane Asahi had loved the ocean and all of its inhabitants. Well. Perhaps not all of its inhabitants. He was not particularly fond of giant squids. To not even mention the nightmarish monsters hidden deep deep below the surface, most of them unseen by the human eye. Still, Asahi really did love the ocean. It fascinated and inspired him. It also terrified him but then again, what did not? </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>There are dolphins everywhere and everyone gets wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, suddenly I felt an urge to write a dolphin au. I watched a fantastic dolphin show and immediately pictured it in HQ-universe. I also am very interested in marine stuff, which may or may not show.
> 
> I'm really excited to put this story up, and hope that some of you will have the patience to read! It will move forward quite slowly, since I do not entirely believe in the "kiss kiss fall in love" spell.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, or find something/someone out of character - please let me know. I am not a native speaker so there will be mistakes. Also, this is my first Haikyuu fic, and also my first fic on Ao3. I'm feeling a bit nervous actually...

Bronze and scarlet leaves were spiraling down in a slow dance outside the window. Azumane Asahi could not help but watch the scene, captivated. He smiled faintly. Time was passing so quickly nowadays.

”Yes. Yes I know but…yes.” The thin man sitting in front of Asahi sighed into the phone, looking tired. ”Of course. Yes I understand. No problem. Have a nice day.” He ended the call, grimacing slightly before turning to Asahi, adjusting his glasses.

”Sorry about that. Apparently getting harassed by co-workers is part of the job.” He joked, brown eyes twinkling. ”So, what can I do for you Azumane?”

The strongly built youth shuffled awkwardly in his seat. ”I.. I’m sorry to hear that sir.” He offered meekly. ”Um well… You told me you wanted to see me? Something about perhaps having found a place for me to do field work..?”

”Heheh,” the slighter man snickered proudly, sitting straighter in his chair. ”Indeed I have! I know that you have been stressed out over not finding a place while both Sugawara and Sawamura have been successful. So, I looked around and made some calls and I did it! I found a perfect spot for you!”

Asahi’s study advisor, Ittetsu Takeda, was famous both for his stubbornness and for his determination in helping his students achieve their goals. He was a man of passion and heroism, despite his frail appearance and calm personality. 

”Thank you sir!” Asahi got up from his chair and bowed, heart beating with excitement. ”Thank you thank you so much,” he babbled, cheeks flaming.

The older man just laughed and shook his head, rising as well to pull the much larger student into an upright position. ”No problem! No where did I…” He frowned and searched through half of the mess on his deck before pulling up a small wrinkly note. ”Ah there.” He scratched his neck. ”Well, I know this is not as good as the real deal, out in the wild, but it is the best I have got and I do think it will be fitting for your bachelor exam.”

Asahi nodded enthusiastically, waiting for the councilor to continue.

”It is at the Karasuno zoo. They run a dolphin show and they would be willing to let you study their animals for a week or two.” 

An uncertain expression passed Asahi’s face before he could mask it but Takeda had already seen. He clasped a hand on Asahi’s shoulder, looking serious.

”I know how you feel about those kind of shows and that you worry about the animals involved. I do too. But, I am quite certain Karasuno is not like that. From what I have gathered, they really do seem to love and take proper care of their dolphins. Of all their animals.” He released Asahi’s shoulder and smiled encouragingly. ”Still, there is no need for you to watch the show. You will get to meet the dolphins after the zoo closes.”

”Thank you so much sir,” Asahi mumbled, feeling emotional. ”I have not met an actual dolphin since I was a kid, this is too much…”

”Nonsense!” Takeda smiled, shoving the wrinkly note into Asahi’s hand. ”This man is in charge of the dolphinarium, Keishin Ukai. Give him a call so you can work out the details of when and how.” He winked and sat down in his chair again. ”Now you have to excuse me Asahi, but I have a lot of work to do before I can return to my cramped apartment. Oh joy.” He sighed.

Asahi bowed once more. ”I am forever grateful. Thank you for everything sir.” He gave Takeda a shy, happy smile and headed towards the door.

”Oh, one more thing.” Takeda called. ”You will work with one of the dolphin trainers at the dolphinarium. Look for a guy called Nishinoya!”

_____________

For as long as he could remember, Azumane Asahi had loved the ocean and all of its inhabitants. Well. Perhaps not all of its inhabitants. He was not particularly fond of giant squids. To not even mention the nightmarish monsters hidden deep deep below the surface, most of them unseen by the human eye. Still, Asahi really did love the ocean. It fascinated and inspired him. It also terrified him, but then again what did not? 

Therefore, he had naturally chosen to read marine biology when it was time to go to university. Three years had soon passed and only the final bachelor exam remained. For the exam each student had to pick a topic or a marine species and write a long essay about it. Asahi’s friend Sawamura Daichi had chosen to study orca whales. He had been given a trainee post at a marine research center and his mentor was an expert on the orcas. Another friend of Asahi’s, Sugawara Koushi, had chosen to study global warming and its effect on the polar ices. Asahi himself had chosen to stick with his favorite animal, the dolphin, for the essay. Unfortunately it had seemed close to impossible to get the opportunity to study them. Until now. 

Asahi stood outside the Karasuno Dolphinarium, rubbing his stubble nervously. The last dolphin show for today had just finished and excited people were pouring out of the building, surrounding the awkward man on both sides. When the last people had disappeared Asahi took a deep breath and made his way towards the building. He pushed open the doors and climbed a short, wide staircase. At the top of the stairs he found himself looking down at a fairly large arena, with rows of benches surrounding a large pool. 

It was completely empty except for a guy in a strange outfit, who was on his way towards the personnel exit. Asahi stuttered a hello and the guy turned to look at him, raising one dark eyebrow. Asahi’s mouth fell open in surprise. In addition to the scandalously tight leather pants the other man was wearing he also donned copious amounts of makeup.

”Uh…” Asahi managed to get out.

”Ah. The dolphin lover, right?” Leather pants guy smirked.

”Y..yeah. Guess that’s me”

”Ok. Have a blast.” 

The dark-haired man offered a nonchalant wave and then left the local, leaving Asahi all alone with the spookily blue pool.

Looking around suspiciously, the tall student made his way down to the center of the arena. He carefully stepped over to the edge of the pool, searching its depths for any life. It seemed to be empty.

”Yo!”

Asahi gave a startled gasp and almost toppled over into the water. In the last moment he regained his balance and managed to stumble away from the edge. Face blazing with embarrassment, he turned to face the newcomer. 

He found a kid bent over, clutching his stomach and laughing like a maniac. Asahi felt like crying. He tried his best to will away his blush and cleared his throat.

”Excuse me.”

He felt a bit irritated. First a weirdo with mascara and now a deranged child. What had he ever done to deserve this?

”Aaah hah sorry…” The boy gasped, brushing his forearm over his eyes. ”Man that looked hilarious!” The kid finally let go off his stomach and rose to his full height to grin at Asahi.

Asahi widened his eyes. The kid was no kid. He must have been around twenty, not much younger than Asahi himself. Only, he was really short. One of the shortest guys Asahi had ever seen. 

Looking up at the much taller man, his golden-brown eyes sparkling with mirth, the other boy walked right up to Asahi and patted him on the arm. ”Again, sorry. Usually I have manners. Well some of them at least. I am Nishinoya Yuu and I look forward to working with you!” He held out his hand expectantly. ”Cause you are the marine biology student, right?”

Asahi stared. This was Nishinoya? This small guy? A dolphin trainer?

”Oh um yes.” He answered, grabbing Nishinoya’s hand gently and wincing at the other’s strong grip. ”Azamune Asahi. I look forward to working with you too.” He smiled carefully, waiting for Nishinoya to release his hand.

”Cool!” Nishinoya grinned and let him go, then turned on his heel and walked towards a discreet door, located in the wall behind the pool. He motioned for Asahi to follow him. ”Come on, the dolphins are this way.”

The tall student hurried after, clutching his school bag tightly in elation. This was it - he was really going to meet a dolphin. ”Were you in the show just now?” He asked Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya shook his head. ”Nuh uh. Usually I am, but today’s my day off.” He stopped before the door, leaning back against the wall. 

”I’m sorry that you had to come here just for me,” Asahi apologized, catching up to the smaller youth and standing awkwardly in front of him.

”Don’t worry about it. I never do stuff I don’t want to do.” Nishinoya shrugged, ”Besides, Ukai-san said you were an expert on dolphins, a genius!”

The so called dolphin expert blushed. What had Takeda been saying about him?! ”Haha I wouldn’t go that far…” He rubbed his neck nervously, not meeting the other’s excited stare.

”Don’t belittle yourself Azamune-san, I’m sure you’re great!” Nishinoya insisted. ”Still, I’m a bit surprised that Ukai-san let someone in. He usually doesn’t. Your contact must have charmed his cold heart!” He grinned and pulled his hand through his hair.

Nisinoya was cute, Asahi decided. He had a kind of impish look, with his large, slanted eyes and small stature. His dark hair was styled upwards and a small tuft right above his forehead was bleached blonde. Asahi shook himself mentally, trying to get back on track.

”B..but still! It doesn’t feel right to occupy your free time like this.” 

”Don’t worry about it Azamune-san!” Nishinoya beamed. ”To be honest I don’t really know much about dolphins, not in the science way. So I’m all excited about learning more!”

A crease appeared between Asahi’s eyebrows and his mouth set in a thin line. This guy spent all his time training and taking care of dolphins without even knowing anything about them? This only worsened Asahi’s less than perfect impression of these kind of facilities. Dolphin shows were just about money. Did they even care about the animals wellbeing at all?

”Woah bro you’re making a really scary face.”

Nishinoya had pushed off of the wall and was looking up at Asahi curiously. Asahi willed himself to calm down; he was here to meet and study dolphins, nothing more. Saving the world and stop animal cruelty would have to wait for someone braver than himself.

”Ah sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

”Something real shitty I’m sure! Haha you look like a yakuza with that scowl!”

Asahi felt slightly hurt, it was not the first time he had been told that. ”Yeah… I’m not.”

”I know, you’re way too cute for a gangster!”

”…Thanks,” Asahi squeaked out, cheeks burning once again. Was Nishinoya flirting with him?! ”Um so when can I see the dolphins?” He continued nervously.

The tiny youth grinned, turned around to lock up the door and slammed it open. ”Tada!” He stepped inside and threw his arms out, presenting the room. ”Welcome to dolphin paradise!”

Asahi followed Nishinoya into the local, holding his breath. Inside the room was another pool, even larger than the one in the arena. Asahi could make out five different shapes, lounging in the clear water. He felt his throat tighten.

”…This is…” He swallowed, dropping his school bag on the floor and slowly stepping closer to the pool.

”This place is called the ”heart” of the dolphinarium. Yeah lame I know.” Nishinoya snorted, stepping up next to Asahi. ”This is where they live. The pool in here is connected to the one in the arena by a channel beneath the wall,” The dolphin trainer nodded towards said channel. ”Shows and training are done in the other pool.”

Asahi was still speechless. He crouched down on the floor and stared into the water.

”For today, I’ll just show you the different dolphins and tell you their names and stuff.” Nishinoya continued, smiling at Asahi’s enthusiasm. ”It should be a good way to start!”

The slight youth walked over to a freezer box by the pool’s edge and bent over it, shoving both arms and half his torso inside, digging around. ”We have five dolphins. Lady, Tramp, Cleopatra, Beauty and Beast.” He reappeared again, holding a couple of fishes.

Asahi nodded, repeating the names to himself and smiling like a lovesick schoolgirl. ”Like the Disney movies huh?” He stared longingly after the submerged animals. ”Are Tramp and Beast male?”

”Nah,” Nishinoya knelt down next to Asahi, dropping the fishes on the floor. ”They’re all girls.” He looked at the distracted student and tugged lightly on his arm. ”You should probably get back a bit,” he warned, waiting for Asahi to shuffle backwards before whistling loudly.

As one, five large bodies moved through the water. Asahi sat on his ass, staring amazed as the dolphins emerged from the water crowding around Nishinoya, splashing and pushing at him with their noses like overgrown puppies. Four of them were in a perfect line in front of the trainer while the fifth stayed back a bit, only barely poking its nose above the surface.

”Hey you’re soaking me you bastards!” Nishinoya laughed, pushing back at the eager mammals. ”Do you like them Azamune-san?” He turned to the awestruck man, looking like a proud parent.

”Yes.” Asahi murmured in wonder, crawling a bit closer, immediately getting his jeans splashed. ”They’re gorgeous.”

Nishinoya whistled again, this time differently. The dolphins stopped splashing about and held themselves relatively still, the upper parts of their bodies sticking up through the water like grey chubby towers. 

”This one is Tramp,” Nishinoya pointed at one of the dolphins in the middle of the group. ”She’s the oldest. Next to her is Lady, her sister. She’s one big girl.” Asahi had to agree, Lady was easily the largest of the five. ”The other two are Cleopatra and Beauty. Beauty’s got a large scar running down her nose, see?”

Asahi hummed, nodding. ”And the shy one keeping her distance is Beast?”

”She’s not shy exactly but yeah, that’s Beastie alright,” Nishinoya grinned. ”Good girls!” He called to the four closest dolphins, whom immediately went back to crowding at the pool’s edge. ”Such good girls, putting on a show for Azamune-san.” He cooed, feeding each one of them a fish before patting them on the head, sending them off. 

When the other dolphins left, Beast immediately swam up to the edge and butted at Nishinoya’s leg almost as if in irritation. 

”Behave Beastie.” The trainer smiled, running his hand over the dolphin’s large head. ”Beast is Beauty’s twin sister.” Nishinoya explained, ”She mostly prefers to keep to herself.” He smiled, continuing to rub along Beast’s cranium, the dolphin seeming happier by the minute. ”Beast is not shy, but jealous. She wants all of your attention or none. ” He fed her the last fish, leaning down to kiss her on the nose when she had swallowed. ”Beastie’s the most stubborn and complicated dolphin I’ve met. But she’s my baby.” He grinned widely, patting the dolphin on the head and watching her swim away. Finally, he looked over at Asahi, eyes gleaming. ”Doesn’t she make your heart beat faster?”

”H..Haha yeah,” Asahi chuckled nervously, looking down into his lap. Indeed, he was feeling all warm and fluttery inside, heart beating away. Only, he had not been watching the dolphin. He had been watching Nishinoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please leave me a comment to let me know! I warn you - the dolphins will be a big part of this fic and the asanoya development will be slow. This fic is rated mature though, so we'll get there. Eventually. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone who read the first chapter! And extra thanks for those who left kudos and comments. You're wonderful! So, today's chapter is shorter, but at least we get to meet Tanaka! 
> 
> I'll be going away for work on Monday and will stay away for one week. But, I'll try to have another (longer) chapter out sometime this weekend.
> 
> On to the chapter!

Nishinoya was laying on the couch, arms folded beneath his head. He propped his feet up on the battered armrest and stared up into the ceiling, recalling today’s meeting with the marine student Asahi. He smiled to himself, closed his eyes and prepared to take a nap.

Then the door was thrown open and quickly slammed shut again. A loud voice hollered from the hallway. ”NOOOYA!” 

”Ryuu!” Nishinoya shouted back, not bothering to open his eyes.

Rustling noises could be heard from the other room as Nishinoya’s roommate, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, threw off his outer wear and kicked off his shoes. ”You won’t believe the crappy day I had today, it was NASTY,” Tanaka groaned. ”First we had three whole, not kidding - THREE, lectures with the old hag. Then we got a group assignment and… Ah shit I forgot to buy milk.”

”It’s cool, I got some earlier.”

”You’re a saint Noya-san!” Tanaka appeared in the doorway, carrying half a dozen shopping bags. ”Anyway, then we had an assignment and my group sucked!” Tanaka unceremoniously dropped the bags on the floor and stumbled over to the couch. Nishinoya made place for him and he sunk down with a sigh. ”Then, after having spent most afternoon with boring people my sister forced me to go shopping with her. And then she forced me to take her damn stuff home because she had a date!”

Nishinoya made a pitying sound and sat up, crawling up in the corner and facing his roommate. ”I’m sorry Ryuu, that sounds really rough.” He grimaced. ”Did you get to talk to Kiyoko-san?” 

Tanaka squealed and hid his face in his hands. ”Yes!”

”What?! Really?” The small youth basically jumped on top of his roommate, shaking his shoulders. ”Tell me!”

”It was at one of the lectures. I asked her what she thought about the new school literature…”

”And?!”

Tanaka slammed both palms over his shaved head, grinning. ”She shrugged and said it was ok!”

Nishinoya punched Tanaka in the arm. ”Good going man! I’m proud of you!”

The taller man grunted in agreement, laying both arms on top of the back rest and looking smug with himself. ”What about you Noya? How was the dolphin guy?” 

”He was… kinda hot.” Nishinoya admitted, kicking Tanaka in the knee when he waggled his eyebrows. ”He is really tall and broad and looks a bit scary. Long hair and a bit of a beard. Like a criminal!” 

Tanaka raised his eyebrows. ”Okay…?”

”But then he has these really kind brown eyes…” Nishinoya mused, playing with a thread on his t-shirt. ”And he isn’t scary at all, more like nervous and polite.”

”Eh alright. So a pussy criminal?” Tanaka frowned.

The shorter youth kicked him again. ”Shut up. He is a really nice guy. And he loves the dolphins.” Nishinoya beamed.

”Hehe sounds like you’ve got a crush Noya-san…” Tanaka teased, pulling the other close in a bear hug and ruffling his hair violently. 

”Yeah, guess so.” Nishinoya grinned, shoving at his obnoxious roommate.

Tanaka retreated, looking serious now. ”You think he likes you too?”

”I don’t know yet… Maybe?” Nishinoya ripped off the thread and reached over to drop it on top of Tanaka’s head. ”He should! Who doesn’t like me?”

Tanaka shook off the thread and nodded enthusiastically. ”Yeah! You’re such a popular guy Noya! You’re lucky I’m not gay or I would have been all over you!”

”Yeah, no thanks.” Nishinoya deadpanned.

”Wow rude! What, don’t I look enough like a criminal for your taste?”

”Nah, you got the criminal part down fine. But you’re lacking the chocolatey eyes…”

”Hahah! Whatever!” Tanaka reached over to grab the tv remote. ”You’re free tomorrow right? Let’s watch Die Hard and have a couple of beers.”

That, Nishinoya thought, was the best idea he’d heard in the entire week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you spot any mistake, wonder something or just want to give your thoughts!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> For this chapter I just want to make clear that I'm no expert on dolphins or how to train them and that I'm doing the best I can with the knowledge that I have.
> 
> I share Asahi's skepticism towards marine shows. Unfortunately it is quite often that the animals aren't treated right. Not just at marine shows, but at zoos in general. Still, there are zoos which treat their animals well and give them a lot of space to live on. 
> 
> I'm leaving on Monday and will be gone for a week, working. So I won't update of awhile. Please have patience with me!
> 
> Also, happy birthday (one day late, I know) to Noya!

”Come on Asahi-san, pet her!”

The long haired man swallowed, hesitantly shuffling closer to the edge of the pool. ”But she’s so big…”

”So? You’re big too Asahi-san.” Nishinoya said impatiently, in Asahi’s opinion not making any sense at all. ”Really. You’ve already petted Tramp and Beauty. Lady is the kindest of them all. She’s big and sweet! Just like you!” The small boy encouraged, tugging Asahi’s arm forward towards the patiently awaiting dolphin.

Asahi flushed, still not used to being so straightforwardly complimented, but slowly reached the last bit and stroked the large animal on the head. The dolphin’s skin was like thick, wet, rubber. He peered into Lady’s small, dark eyes and broke out into a warm grin.

Nishinoya beamed at him and reached over to pet the dolphin as well. ”Amazing, right?”

”Yeah. She’s so beautiful.”

Lady suddenly hoisted herself upwards, shoving at their hands enthusiastically. Asahi yelped in fright and snatched his arm back. ”What is she doing?!” 

”Hahah Asahi-san you’re such a wimp!” The dolphin trainer shrieked with laughter, falling down on his ass next to Asahi. 

”I.. I’m not.” Asahi muttered, shoving lightly at the other man in protest.

After both Nishinoya and Lady had calmed down, the younger man trained his amused eyes on Asahi and smiled cheekily.

The marine student couldn’t help but shyly smile back. Nishinoya had such a pretty smile. And when his eyes lit up like that they were the most gorgeous shade Asahi had ever seen. Wait. He was heading into dangerous waters. The smaller boy just happened to have a good face. Like Suga had good legs. Or Daichi had good arms. Asahi was not blind to the looks of other guys. But just because someone happened to look good it did not mean… Ah damn. Nishinoya’s nose was really cute too…

”ASAHI-SAN!”

”Y..yes!” 

”Geez… Did you even heard a word of what I was saying?” Nishinoya pouted, pulling on the other’s ponytail lightly.

Asahi blushed, embarrassed by his own behavior. ”No… I’m sorry.”

”Tss. You’re an airhead as well as a wimp.” Nishinoya teased, getting to his feet and walking over to the freezer box. ”She wants you to feed her,” he explained, grabbing a huge raw tilapia from the box and throwing it to the ground next to Asahi. Lady waggled her head with what seemed like excitement.

”With that?” Asahi asked wearily, eying the dead fish with distaste.

Nishinoya clucked his tongue and got to his knee over the fish, grabbing a knife from his belt and started to cut the tilapia in two. ”Not all of it. The moron Ukai bought the wrong kind again. It’s too damn big for the dolphins to snack on.”

Instead of watching the gruesome show of steel sawing through flesh and bone, Asahi’s eyes were drawn to the way the other’s eyebrows were set in determination. And then suddenly, they were glued to where Nishinoya’s slightly too big shirt were exposing pale skin and defined collarbones. Swallowing slowly, Asahi trailed his gaze up Nishinoya’s slender neck to his jaw.

”Stupid, stubborn fish…”

Nishinoya’s irritated grumble snapped Asahi back to reality. He barely resisted the urge to slap himself. What was wrong with him today?! Admiring eyes and a smile was one thing but blatantly staring below the neck was something else entirely. 

Asahi felt like the worst. How could he have such impure thoughts about someone as small and innocent as Nishinoya? It was basically cradle robbing! 

Except it was not. Asahi let out a deep breath, scolding himself for panicking all the time. He and Nishinoya had established that they were only one year apart. Slightly calmer, Asahi dully watched how the object of his confusion finally ripped the poor tilapia apart with a triumphant yell. Nishinoya may have been small in stature, but he was a young man. There was no reason for Asahi to feel ashamed for being attracted to him.

”Here Asahi-san!” Nishinoya threw the end half of the fish into Asahi’s hands. Asahi fumbled with the cold and slimy body, feeling a bit sick. ”Now you just hold it up so she can see it and then throw it to her.”

”Ok!” Asahi answered with forced enthusiasm, attempting to forget the fact that he had been ogling Nishinoya like a piece of meat only a few seconds ago. He got up to his feet and extended his arm, making the snack dangle over the dolphin’s head. Lady opened her gob and let out a clicking noise. Asahi stared at her small pointy teeth and dropped the slippery fish. It was gone in a blink, the large mammal gulping it down and closing her jaws. 

The large man smiled, a bit pale. It was easy to forget that the gentle animals were top predators as well as entertainers.

”Good job!” Nishinoya slapped him on the back, having got up on his feet as well. ”That wasn’t too bad right?”

”Thank you Nishinoya-san.” Asahi smiled, turning to face the other. ”It wasn’t that bad no,” he agreed. ”Though she has scary teeth…”

The dolphin trainer chuckled, nodding. ”I’m not arguing with you on that… Oh and call me Noya,” he smiled. ”If I’m using your first name you can at least use my nickname.”

”Alright.” Asahi looked down into the smaller man’s eyes. ”Noya-san.” He said softly, smiling nervously as Nishinoya’s eyes lit up.

”Asahi-san…” The smaller man murmured, eyes slowly leaving Asahi’s eyes and locking onto his lips.

Asahi held his breath, heart beating rapidly. He was just about to take a step forward when the other averted his gaze, cheeks flushed pink.

”Um well I was thinking that maybe I could take her, uh Beast and go practice some moves? If it’s alright? You can stay and observe the others?” Nishinoya babbled, rubbing his neck.

If not Asahi had been equally nervous and embarrassed himself he would have been amused by the usually self-confident man’s awkwardness.  
 ”O..of course. That’s fine.” He rasped out, brushing his slightly moist palms against his trousers. ”I was just going to sit and take notes anyway. If it’s alright for me to stay?”

Nishinoya nodded, still a bit rosy. ”Yeah it’s fine,” he dared a quick smile at Asahi. ”I just need to work on some stuff with Beast, she doesn’t like practicing with the others.”

Asahi frowned. ”Why is Beast like that? Did something happen to her?” He suddenly felt a wave of worry for the antisocial dolphin.

”Yeah…” Nishinoya sighed, looking over at the lone dolphin in the corner of the pool. ”She and Beauty were born at another zoo. Beauty used to be a handful when she was younger, not at all like she is today.” A dark look came over the trainer’s features. ”Apparently they had a trainer who wasn’t right in the head. He abused Beauty when she wouldn’t follow his orders. And finally he snapped and cut her. That’s what her scar comes from.”

Asahi stared at the younger man in shock. ”That is sick.” He muttered, shaking his head in disgust. 

”It is,” Nishinoya’s eyes shone with anger. ”Anyway, the zoo got reported for animal cruelty and the dolphins were sent to Karasuno. Ukai-san took them in and started to train them himself.”

”But what happened to the guy who hurt Beauty?” 

Nishinoya shrugged. ”Nothing. They couldn’t prove that it was him. They could only prove that the zoo was unsuitable for handling dolphins.”

”That’s bullshit!” Asahi exclaimed furiously.

”Of course it is,” Nishinoya snarled, ”but it is how jurisdiction around animals work. Anyway, Beauty couldn’t handle being close to humans at first after what had happened to her, but Ukai-san managed to win her over.” He lowered his head sadly. ”But Beastie still doesn’t trust us completely. I understand her.”

”She seems to trust you,” Asahi said, raising one eyebrow.

The short youth rolled back on his heels and stretched. ”She does. Actually I’m the only one she trusts completely. I alone am responsible for her training.”

”And why is that? If you don’t mind me asking?” The student continued, curious.

”Ahaha you’re asking so many questions today Asahi-san!” Nishinoya grinned, apparently in a better mood already. ”It’s kind of a long story… You still want to hear it?”

Asahi nodded eagerly. ”Please,” the corners of his mouth curled up into a small grin, ”Noya-san.”

The use of his nickname still seemed to make the younger man a bit flustered but he cleared his throat and started his tale.

”When I was 16 I was visiting this place with my class. Beauty and Beast were in the show by that time, but they just did the easier tricks, like going around the pool in circles and stuff like that. Anyway, I got into a brawl with a classmate…”

”In the middle of the dolphin show?!” 

”Yes in the middle of the show. He was a prick.” Nishinoya made a sour face. ”So, we get into a fight and he tackles me into the pool. And I couldn’t swim so I started to panic an…”

”Wait, you couldn’t swim?” Asahi stared at the other, not believing his ears. 

Nishinoya glared at him. ”No I couldn’t swim. It’s not like everyone knows how to! And I was sca… um didn’t like the ocean or being in water. I can swim now, alright? Now will you stop interrupting me?” 

”Sorry,” Asahi muttered, finding it hard to believe that this small miracle of a person could be afraid of anything. And of the sea too, which Asahi himself happened to love.

”Where was I… Oh yes. I was panicking and in the pool and the audience was in panic as well and it was generally a disaster. Then, Beast swims up to me and manages to shuffle me onto her back.” Nishinoya smiled to himself at the memory. ”And then she wouldn’t hand me over to the other people until Ukai came down to tell her. After that, Ukai-san offered me to work here at the dolphinarium, since no one had the kind of connection to Beast that I had.”

”That’s an amazing story,” the taller man said, feeling all emotional all of a sudden.

Nishinoya laughed. ”Isn’t it?! I started working here because of Beastie AND she saved my life!” He went over to the end of the pool, right where it was connected by the channel to the training pool. ”Now Asahi-san, I have to go train. You can use that door,” he nodded to a door on the other side of the room, ”to get out later.” He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a series of whistles. 

Asahi saw the shadow in the corner, which he figured to be Beast, swim through the pool and disappear through the tunnel. He went to grab his notebook from his bag when he stopped and turned to Nishinoya.

”Wait,” he frowned. ”If Beast distrusted humans and didn’t want anything to do with them, then why did she save you?”

Nishinoya ruffled his hair and shrugged. ”Who knows? Maybe she didn’t think I was human!” He opened the door towards the arena. ”See you tomorrow Asahi-san!” He winked and disappeared into the larger local, the door sliding shut behind him.

Asahi smiled to himself and grabbed his notebook. He felt like a fool for having thought that all dolphin shows were shit and that the people working with dolphin entertainment didn’t care about the animals. Nishinoya had clearly proved that he did care. Probably just as much as Asahi himself did. 

The marine student sat down by the edge of the pool, opened the book over his lap and looked out over the remaining dolphins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading and see you in a week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I'm back from work and ready to continue this silly story. Thank you so much everyone who've left kudos and comments, it makes me really happy!
> 
> I'm also going to post an asanoya oneshot (a smutty one) so feel free to check it out if you want!

The following couple of days Asahi went to the dolphinarium every afternoon. Sometimes Nishinoya was with him, telling him stuff about the dolphins or helping him pet them or examine them. At other times the younger man took some of the dolphins into the arena to train them. Then Asahi was left on his own, studying the remaining animals and taking notes.

This afternoon Nishinoya had let Asahi into the dolphins’ room before taking Lady out to the stadium to practice a new trick. The young trainer kept at it for about one hour, splashing around in his wetsuit with the dolphin. When satisfied, he let the animal back into the other pool and then went to take a shower and change out of his gear.

After having freshened up and gotten dressed he joined the marine student in the heart of the dolphinarium.

”Hey Asahi-san!” 

He sunk down next to the other man, whom was sitting with his back against the wall.

”Hello Noya,” Asahi smiled, neatly placing his pen down on top of his open notebook.

Nishinoya clucked his tongue and shook his head. ”Really, you’re such an old-fashioned guy, using that instead of your laptop…”

”I like to write with pen and paper.” Asahi defended himself. ”I think better that way. And besides,” he added. ”I don’t want neither water or fish entrails close to my computer…”

The younger man grinned and swept his still damp fringe out of his eyes. ”Whatever you say, Asahi-san.” He slapped the other on his arm heartily and laughed when Asahi winced and rubbed his arm. ”So, how’s the studying going? Getting anywhere?” He asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and folding his arms on top of them.

”Well kind of…” Asahi sighed, frowning down at the pages of his book. ”I’m trying to pick a subject, something to delve deeper into. It’s going to be a part of my paper.”

He lifted his gaze to look at Nishinoya, and the smaller man could not help but admire those soft brown orbs. ”Actually,” the student started. ”I was thinking about writing about Beast. About her past and quirky personality…” He paused, blushing slightly. ”And of you.”

The dolphin trainer felt a bit warm inside, proud to be of interest to the other man’s studies. He felt a rush of affection for this gentle giant, who cared so much for all the dolphins. ”Me and Beastie huh?”

”Y..yeah. If you’re okay with it of course. There’s a lot of other things I can write about if it bothers you and I even…”

”Asahi-san hush.” Nishinoya rolled his eyes, placing a finger on top of Asahi’s lips to silence him. The older man’s flush darkened but he said nothing, dark eyes staring curiously into Nishinoya’s.

Nishinoya had surprised not only Asahi but himself as well with the bold move. Colouring slightly he removed his finger. He took a deep breath to calm himself (really, it was not like him at all to get this easily winded) and smiled. ”It’s fine. You can write about us if you want. If you think it would make a good subject for your paper, then go ahead.”

”Really?” Asahi’s face brightened and he looked like christmas had come early. ”That’s great Nishinoya, thank you! I’ll only write things you’re okay with, I’ll let you read it before I hand it in.”

”Sure, sounds good.” Nishinoya grinned at the other’s enthusiasm. ”But why did you pick Beast?”

The older male furrowed his eyebrows in thought, one hand going up to rub the back of his head. Nishinoya unconsciously followed the movement, eyes feasting on the swell of Asahi’s bicep, where it was peeking out from under his t-shirt.

”I find her really interesting.” Asahi started slowly. ”How she is wary of human beings after her sister’s abuse, but still adores you. Dolphins are extremely intelligent animals and she is a prime example of just how complex they can be.” He turned to Nishinoya, eyes intense. ”I want to reach out to people and help them understand that dolphins aren’t just our playthings, but an intelligent and unique species.”

Nishinoya bit his lip. This new not-nervous side of Asahi was kind of turning him on. Quite a bit. He wondered if it was too forward to just kiss the other man right here right now. Or, he could ask him out. But what if Asahi did not feel the same way? Ugh, this was why he hated romantic movies. These feelings were too complicated for him to understand.

A loud splash from one of the dolphins resonated through the room and Nishinoya got an idea.

”You’re amazing Asahi-san!” He beamed, sitting up straight and stretching his legs out in front of him. ”You’re not a wimp at all when it comes to dolphins!”

”Um. Thank you. I think…”

”But,” Nishinoya continued, eyes dancing. ”You can’t write about Beastie without having seen her in action.” He put his hand on top of Asahi’s shoulder, excited. ”You have to come see the show!”

Asahi blinked. ”Oh. Oh yeah the show…” He rubbed his stubbled chin thoughtfully. ”You’re right. I probably should see the show.”

”Yes!” The younger man nodded eagerly. ”You can come tomorrow. To the last performance of the day. It’s just 30 minutes so we can just continue the studying session afterwards. Oh and you should bring swimming trunks Asahi-san!”

”Why would I need swimming trunks?” Asahi asked bewildered. Soon his expression turned to fright. ”You mean I have to be in the show as well?! I can’t! I won’t!”

Nishinoya laughed and squeezed Asahi’s shoulder reassuringly. ”No you idiot. I mean that you can get to swim with the dolphins after the show’s done. With me.” He stroked his hand down the other’s arm in a blatant caress. Asahis’s skin was tanned and warm. He really was lovely.

The older male ended the moment by pulling his arm away, clearing his throat awkwardly. ”I would love to try that. I’ll come see the show tomorrow and I’ll bring trunks.”

The dolphin trainer smiled and nodded, despite feeling a tiny bit hurt from Asahi pulling away.

”Is it alright if I bring someone?”

Nishinoya immediately forgot about feeling hurt and narrowed his eyes. ”Bring who?” He tried to ask casually, failing miserably. ”Your girlfriend?” 

The marine student blushed and shook his head furiously. ”No!! No girlfriend.” He answered, rolling his pen between his fingers nervously. ”A friend of mine. Sugawara Koushi. He also studies marine biology.”

Nishinoya laughed in relief. ”Haha why didn’t you just say so Asahi-san!”

”But I just did…”

”Any friend of yours is welcome.” The shorter male jumped to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a satisfied groan. ”Just tell the guys at the door that I invited you.”

Asahi put his things into his bag and got up as well. ”Thank you. I will.” He sent Nishinoya a shy smile and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. ”I’ll be going now. Thank you for everything.”

”Yup! Good bye Asahi-san.” Nishinoya grinned back. ”I’ll see you tomorrow. And don’t forgot your swimming trunks!”

The larger man laughed and shook his head. ”I won’t forget them, promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed I'm changing character pov from chapter to chapter. Next time we will have Asahi (and Suga yay!) going to watch the dolphin show. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (and I know all of you are thinking less dolphins and more luv please, but we're getting there!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Sorry for taking such time updating, the chapter's a bit longer than usual at least.
> 
> I have put in a lot of different characters in this chapter, though some just appear in the background. Let's see if you can spot them all!
> 
> It's time for the dolphin show. It's based on a show I visited this summer. All tricks in this chapter are things I've seen dolphins and trainers do. And it was really awkward to write...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

”So… How come you’re suddenly going to a dolphin show voluntarily?” Suga quirked one eyebrow, strolling through the gates of Karasuno zoo together with Asahi. ”I thought you didn’t like them?”

The tall brunette rubbed his neck and smiled. ”I still don’t like most of them.” He answered, making his way towards the dolphinarium. ”But these dolphins really seem to be healthy and well looked after. And anyway, I should see it if I’m going to include it in my essay.”

Suga hummed, the wind tussling his silvery locks, prompting him to reach up to get it in order again. ”I see your point. But still,” he grinned at Asahi, ”Dachi’s going to be upset that he’s lost his closest all-marine-entertainment-sucks buddy.”

”I still think some of it sucks…” Asahi muttered, reaching a hand down into his bag to make sure that he’d remembered to bring his trunks. ”And what about you Suga? You’re not exactly a fan either, are you?”

Suga rolled his eyes. ”Just because I’m not happy about the shady things going on at some places it doesn’t mean I have to hate every single maritime show. I don’t usually generalize like that. Actually,” he added, ”I’ve only heard good things about this place.”

”Oh… I guess that’s true.” Asahi blushed, feeling a bit silly. Suga, whom was much smarter than he was, often made him feel that way.

They passed the primate building and was nearly run over by a short red-head and his taller, dark-haired companion.

”I’m gonna win!” The redhead hollered, slamming open the door to the primates and diving inside.

”Dumbass!” The other shouted, hurrying in after him.

Asahi and Suga stared after them for a moment, before shrugging and continuing past the primates and to the dolphinarium.

”Are you sure I can go in for free as well?” Suga asked then frowned, eyeing the long queue outside the stadium. ”If we even can get in.”

”I’m pretty sure Noya said so, yeah.” Asahi answered, also watching the massive line worriedly. They hadn’t opened yet, and hundreds of impatient zoo-visitors were crowding in front of the doors.

The silver-haired man bit his lip, crossing his arms. ”We’re like last in line. There’s no way we’ll get in.”

Asahi nodded sadly. He was just about to apologize for having brought his friend here for nothing when a vaguely familiar voice tore through the crowd.

”Oi! Dolphin guy!” A tall, raven-haired man waved at them from the entrance. He motioned for them to get over.

Asahi’s face lit up with recognition. It was leather pants guy! 

He grabbed Suga’s arm and started pushing through the line, mumbling apologies to screaming children and irritated parents. He heard his friend echoing his apologies behind his back, probably doing a much better job of consoling the angry crowd. They soon reached the entrance and Asahi found himself face to face with leather pants guy.

”Asahi right?” He smirked, before turning to Suga. ”And his friend?” 

”Yes, that’s us.” Asahi answered carefully.

”Sweet. I’m Kuroo.” Leather pants guy drawled. ”Noya said you’d probably show up.” He winked and Asahi noted that he was wearing eyeliner this time as well. ”We’re opening in ten minutes, so you two should get inside and pick good spots.”

”Thank you Kuroo-san,” Suga bowed and smiled, nudging Asahi who quickly did the same. ”We wouldn’t have gotten in at all if you hadn’t helped us.”

Kuroo chuckled and opened the door for them. ”You don’t say… Coming ten minutes before opening time. I guess you don’t go to these kind of shows often.” He raised one eyebrow. ”Anyway, Noya would have beaten my ass if I hadn’t gotten you in. He’s been going Asahi-san this and Asahi-san that all day.” He snorted. ”Now get your asses inside before we’ll be trampled to death by the angry horde…”

Asahi blushed deeply, feeling both embarrassed and happy that Nishinoya had been talking about him. ”Thank you again!” He went inside, closely followed by Suga.

”We got lucky!” Suga grinned and punched Asahi in the arm. ”This Noya person must really want you here, going through all this trouble.” They reached the top of the wide staircase and looked out over the large stadium. 

”Y…yeah.” Asahi stammered, looking around to try to find the best place to sit. ”Cause he’s helping me with my studies.”

”Aha.” Suga did not look completely convinced but started making his way over to the middle row of benches. ”You get along well then?” He plopped down on the bench, satisfied with his great view of the pool.

The taller man sat down next to him, neatly putting his bag on the floor by his feet. ”Yeah,” he smiled, clasping his hands together in his lap. ”He’s a really nice guy.” He said softly.

”Oh really?” Suga grinned knowingly. ”Nice in what way?” He waggled his eyebrows, making Asahi’s face bloom out into a lovely shade of red.

”It’s not like that! He’s just a nice guy, alright?”

”ASAHI-SAN!”

Asahi jumped in surprise and slammed his knee painfully hard into the bench in front of him. He whimpered and clutched his knee while Suga spun around towards the sound.

”Bahaha Asahi-san you’re such a doofus!”

”Nishinoya…” Asahi grunted, not at all seeing the humor in the situation. He turned around to tell the dolphin trainer just that but stopped in his tracks, jaw falling open.

The small man was making his way down towards them, grinning brightly. He hadn’t bothered to style his hair as usual, instead it laid in soft locks around his head. And, he was wearing a wetsuit. A really tight wetsuit. 

Nishinoya reached their bench and held out his hand to Suga, who’d risen from his seat. ”Nishinoya Yuu, it’s nice to meet you!”

”Sugawara Koushi,” Suga smiled, shaking Nishinoya’s hand, ”thank you for inviting us. I’ve heard this show’s fantastic!”

”You’ve heard correct!”

While Suga and Nishinoya were exchanging pleasantries, at least in Suga’s case, Asahi was busy staring at the dolphin trainer. Damn that scandalously tight wetsuit. Asahi’s eyes travelled over slender thighs, up narrow hips to a flat stomach and chest, everything covered in that black rubber. 

The long-haired man groaned inwardly, this was doing absolutely nothing to help abate his growing attraction towards the younger man. 

”Asahi,” Suga sighed, jostling the tall man’s shoulder. ”You have to stop getting lost in your own head when talking to people… It’s rude.”

”Ah sorry!”

”Aw don’t be too hard on him, Asahi-san can’t help he’s an airhead!”

Asahi felt like a mouse in a trap, sitting and looking up at the grinning faces of his friend and his… something.

”Sorry.” He muttered again. Nishinoya smiled at him and patted him on the head. 

”No worries!” Nishinoya glanced at the clock and paled. ”Ah crap, I have to go!” He pulled lightly on Asahi’s hair knot. ”Don’t forget to look at Beast Asahi, she does the coolest trick!” He turned back to Suga. ”Thank you for coming! We won’t disappoint!” With that he turned on his heel, making Asahi almost fall over with the view of his ass, hugged tightly by the wetsuit. Then he stormed down the stairs and disappeared into the dolphins’ room.

”Wow,” Suga grinned, sitting down next to Asahi again, ”he’s got a real cute butt.”

”S..Suga!” Asahi squeaked, scandalized. At the same time the doors opened for the other guests, whom quickly scampered up the staircase and proceeded to take good places. 

”What?” Suga asked innocently, doing his best to hide his underlying smirk. ”You were ogling him like a pervert. I just thought agreeing with you would make you less awkward.”

”It doesn’t work like that!” Asahi was flushed all the way out to the top of his ears. ”And I’m not a pervert!”

The silver-haired student laughed and shrugged. ”It was worth a try. And I really do think he’s got a nice butt.”

Asahi wanted to sink through the floor. ”Yes, he does.” He gritted his teeth. ”Can we please stop talking about it now?”

Suga nodded, falling into a more serious mood. ”You are confused about him, aren’t you?”

”Mhmm.”

”I think he likes you,” Suga continued. ”Don’t you think so?”

”…Mm.”

”Oh Asahi, it was so long since you had a crush!”

”Stop it!” Asahi whined, putting his palms over his flaming face, vaguely aware of people pouring into the local, filling it up quickly. 

Suga turned his palms up in surrender. ”Ok ok.”

Asahi bit his lip, still covering his face. It did seem like Noya liked him. He would have had to been completely blind and ridiculously clueless to not pick up on the younger man’s flirting. But why? Why was someone as intense and strong like Nishinoya interested in an insecure, weak freak like him? It made no sense. What did Noya see in him? What did he want from him? Hell, what did he even want himself? Obviously, he was hot for the dolphin trainer, but was it just sexual tension or something more? 

He removed his hands with a sigh and noticed that the stadium had become completely filled. At least 300 persons had managed to squeeze in. And it was really noisy.

Asahi and Suga had two loud children sitting right behind them. They were fighting over a box of popcorn. Asahi could already feel a headache coming on. Suga mostly seemed amused. Until a handful of popcorn managed to find their way into his hair. 

Suddenly, Kuroo appeared in front of the audience. Him and two other people, who had the same kind of outfit and makeup. All three of them started to gesture for the audience to be quiet, without saying a word. Everybody seems confused as to why they were miming instead of speaking, but quickly quieted down. Kuroo, who was in front of the section in which Asahi and Suga sat, grinned and did a thumbs up. Then he started motioning for some people to crowd closer together to leave room and for other to spread out. Every gesture was very exaggerated.

”I’ve heard about this,” Suga whispered into Asahi’s ear, having scooted closer on Kuroo’s demand. ”It’s a new pedagogic trick of managing large crowds. By being silent themselves, other people unconsciously mimics them. And children think it’s funny and exciting. It seems to work really well, don’t you think?”

The bearded student nodded, airily wondering why they were wearing leather pants if they were there to amuse the kids.

When at last Kuroo and his companions were satisfied with the audience they smiled and nodded. The two others bowed and left, but Kuroo winked to someone in the public, and gestured for the person to call him, holding his hand up to his ear and batting his eyelashes. 

Asahi stared. ”Did he just flirt with someone?”

”Um. Guess so.” Suga muttered back, eyebrows raised.

The taller student scoffed. Totally kid-friendly.

Kuroo finally gave a quick bow as well and left his position just as the light dimmed. Dramatic music started playing and Asahi sat up straighter in his seat.

”LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” An amplified voice rose over the music. ”KIDS AND GEEZERS! GET READY TO BE BLOWN AWAY BY THE MYSTERY, THE BEAUTY, THE POWER! WELCOME TO KARASUNO DOLPHIN SHOW!”

At the end of the sentence the music reached climax and the huge pool was suddenly illuminated with a blue light. As the last note of the music rang through the arena, the five dolphins jumped up from the water at the same time. The four at the sides dove straight into the water simultaneously while the one in the middle vaulted before landing with a great splash. The audience oohed and aahed and started clapping frantically.

When the first song had completely ebbed out, a second one started. The light on the water gradually changed into different colors while the dolphins jumped and swam in patterns. Everything was in time to the music. Asahi was amazed.

Eventually Nishinoya and two other trainers, one young blonde girl and one young guy, came out. The dolphins gathered by their feet and were given fish as reward, during a more mellow song. 

When the next song started, something romantic, the two other trainers dove into the pool. Asahi waited for Nishinoya to do the same, but he was still crouching on the edge of the pool, waiting. In the meantime the other two were holding onto the fins of two dolphins, graciously swirling around the pool, as the animals pulled them along. Asahi smiled, it looked lovely to swim around with the dolphins like that. And he kind of recognized this song…

”Hey, isn’t this a Disney song?” He asked Suga quietly.

The other student nodded, not taking his eyes of off the show. ”Mm. Aladdin.”

The now drenched trainers had climbed back up on the floor and threw out large plastic balls to the two dolphins as a more upbeat song started. The audience laughed as the dolphins sent the balls back to their trainers, using their heads and became possibly ecstatic as the dolphins started head butting one of the balls between each other. The kids sitting behind Asahi and Suga were so delighted that they accidentally knocked over their popcorn.

Suga nonchalantly brushed the popcorn out off his hair and leaned closer to Asahi. ”When is your trainer coming on?”

”He is not mine!” Asahi hissed, cheeks flaming as usual. ”And I don’t know…”

They got their answer sooner than expected. The ball throwing was over. The happy upbeat song changed to a more exciting, dramatic one and the light illuminating the show turned red. Nishinoya got to his feet as one dolphin, Lady Asahi guessed from her size, swam up to him. Not missing a beat, the short-statured trainer stepped right out into the pool, placing both feet on top of Lady’s back. He kept a wide space between his feet and held out his arms for balance. He made a short signal to Lady who immediately swam away from the edge, Nishinoya surfing on her back.

The audience cheered and hollered, Suga whistled loudly and Asahi sat clutching his knees, staring in awe. Then Nishinoya grinned and waved, miraculously keeping his balance as Lady increased her speed as the song got more intense. Asahi started clapping hard, quickly followed by the other viewers. 

”He’s gonna fall off!” One of the children behind them shouted.

”No he won’t, he’s too awesome!” The other one yelled back. Asahi nodded, silently agreeing with the second kid.

The song finished but Lady took another run round the pool with Nishinoya, to the audience’s ovations, before putting him safely back on the floor. Asahi saw how Nishinoya rubbed his head towards the huge dolphin’s, probably a sign of affection, before quickly feeding her another fish. 

The show continued with another song, I will survive - Asahi noted, and two dolphins executed a synchronized number of jumps, spins and splashes. While the spotlight were on those two dolphins, the trainers were preparing themselves for the next number, sliding into the water and swimming up to the three now passive dolphins.

Suga butted Asahi in the arm. ”I think we’re heading towards the climax, it’s nearly been 30 minutes.”

Asahi nodded absentmindedly, watching as the two dolphins finished their show, swimming off to the sides of the pool. The new song started softly, the trainers and their three dolphins doing the same thing as before, with the humans holding onto the dolphins’ fins as they swam around in broad circles. Then, when the music turned more intense, the trainers climbed up onto the dolphins’ backs, clenching their thighs around their sides. Nishinoya and his dolphin did the act completely fluently and Asahi just knew that he was riding on Beast. 

Don’t forget to look at Beast Asahi, she does the coolest trick! He heard the younger man’s excited words in his head. Perhaps this was it.

Drums started playing thrillingly, the song heading towards its culmination. Asahi and everyone around him gasped as the dolphins suddenly dove, both them and their trainers disappearing beneath the surface. They reappeared shortly after, the trainers still on their backs. The audience cheered and the drums went practically crazy.

The three dolphins dove beneath the surface once more and Asahi also saw how the two at the sides dove as well and moved towards the rest of the group. The song hit it’s triumphant final chord and all five dolphins jumped up in a line, facing the audience. The three in the middle still had the trainers on their backs and as Asahi stared, Nishinoya got up on his feet in a flash, jumping off Beast as she reached the highest point in her arch. He vaulted in the air and then dove into the water, hitting the surface just after the dolphins. The stadium was in a complete tumult as the show ended, people standing up and clapping and screaming.

Asahi, whom was still shell-shocked from Nishinoya’s last stunt, was dragged to his feet by an excited Suga. The trainers had climbed up from the pool and stood bowing and dripping, the dolphins splashing excitedly behind them. Nishinoya stood straight and met Asahi’s gaze with a grin. The long-haired male felt his chest ache and started clapping violently with his large palms. The dolphins did a last synchronized jump, earning more applauds and whistles, before returning to their room through the tunnel. Nishinoya and his two fellow trainers bowed a last time before also they disappeared into the dolphins’ room. 

The show was over. The people not already standing got up from their seats, stretching and talking excitedly amongst each other. Suga turned to Asahi. ”That was amazing! What a show!”

Asahi smiled widely and nodded, feeling proud for some reason. ”It really was.” He shook his head, blowing out a breath. ”He really shouldn’t have done that last thing though… Looked dangerous.”

”Who?” Suga smiled, eyes glinting. ”Nishinoya?”

”Um yes..” Asahi muttered, feeling his ear tips get hot from Suga’s teasing expression.

”You should ask him to come tomorrow.” The silver head suggested.

They, Asahi, Suga and Daichi, were planning to get some beers tomorrow night. Asahi frowned. ”But… Won’t Daichi get mad?” He bit his at his thumb nervously. ”He really dislikes what Noya works with.”

”Feh,” Suga waved it off. ”He’ll behave.” He slowly started to get out of the aisle with the rest of the audience. ”You’re staying here right? Thank you for taking me! And don’t forget asking him about tomorrow.” He winked at Asahi. ”Bye Asahi.”

”Yeah. No problem. I will. Good bye!” Asahi waved after his friend, then waited before most people had gotten out before snatching up his bag and walking down to the pool.

He hesitated for a moment, watching the last people walk out from the arena, before going up to the door to the dolphins’ room. He took a deep breath and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird miming thing Kuroo was doing comes from the show I saw as well. A guy and girl were dressed in leather, had a lot of makeup and managed to get the audience to behave without uttering a word. Amazing.
> 
> Anyhow, things are finally heating up in next chapter. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment, it would make my day!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Things are getting a bit heavier in this chapter. Finally! 
> 
> Unfortunately I'm going away again, so you'll have to wait quite a bit for next chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Quick footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and then it was slammed open, Nishinoya grinning on the other side. 

Asahi was ready to congratulate the smaller man on the show, just a few simple words and a smile. But, the words died in his mouth and his easy smile got lost somewhere between Nishinoya’s rubber-clad chest and his warm grin. Asahi swore inwardly, flushing and averting his eyes to the other’s feet. He still had that damned wetsuit on. And now it was even worse, wet, glistening and tight. Just his luck.

”Asahi-san?”

Keeping his eyes low and fiddling with the strap of his bag the student tried to grit out some words. ”…s’nice.”

”What is nice?” Came Nishinoya’s bemused voice. ”The floor?”

Jesus Christ. He was over 20 and aiming to be an academic. If he couldn’t even face a wet… colleague, he wouldn’t come far in life. Taking a deep breath Asahi looked up into the other man’s face. ”The show. It was really good.” 

The small man beamed, looking excited and reaching out to grip Asahi’s arm. ”You liked it Asahi-san? It was awesome, right?!”

”Yeah! It was really impressive. You must have practiced a lot!”

”Yup!” Nishinoya nodded, looking proud. ”Oh, you brought your swim trunks right?” 

Asahi held up his bag and nodded.

”Great!” NIshinoya let go off his arm and nudged him to turn around, pointing to another door (the one Kuroo had excited the first time Asahi met him). ”You can go there and change. Yachi and Yamaguchi should be there as well, just say that you’re the marine student if they wonder why you’re there.” 

He brushed his wet locks away from his eyes. ”I’ll take Lady out to the arena pool, I think it’s best for you to start swimming with just one. ”He winked and gave Asahi another light shove. ”Now get a move on!”

”Y..yes!” Asahi answered, stalking over to the changing room as Nishinoya closed the door behind himself. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

”Hello?”

The young male dolphin trainer he’d seen in the show was in the middle of pulling on a pair of jeans. He looked up in surprise, spotting Asahi.

”Ah sorry,” Asahi quickly apologized as the young man looked close to terrified. ”I’m Azumane Asahi, I’m here to study the dolphins. Nishinoya said I could change in here so…”

The freckled trainer nodded, hurrying to pull up his trousers. ”Ah ok. It’s fine then. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He still looked nervous.

Asahi smiled calmly, used to this kind of reaction from people. He stepped into the changing room and dropped his bag on a bench. Yamaguchi quickly thew on the rest of his clothing and escaped the changing room before Asahi had managed to remove his sweater. 

In ordinary circumstances Asahi would have felt hurt from the other’s scared behavior, but as it was now he was too nervous about his upcoming swim. He sighed, stripping out off his clothes. He did not look forward to spend more time with Nishinoya in that gear. Even less when he himself was so scarcely clad. But, he was still excited about getting to swim with Lady. Determinately, he pulled on his trunks. He would endure. 

Leaving his towel on a heap on top of the bench, he steeled his resolve and exited the changing room. Lady was already in the pool. Nishinoya was on the floor next to her, bending over with his knees slightly crouched to pat the dolphin’s head. Asahi gulped. He wondered how those small but perfectly formed buttocks would fit in his palms. He did have large hands… They would probably completely enclose the other’s ass. Asahi slapped his earlier mentioned hands over his face, groaning. This was going wonderfully. At least he had loose trunks…

”Ah Asahi-san!” Nishinoya turned to face him. Asahi tried to ignore the way the other eyes widened, taking in his muscular body. ”Wow you’re fit.” The short man exclaimed. ”Anyway, ready to swim?”

The long-haired man muttered a shaky ”thanks” and walked over to the other. He did not even bother to be self-conscious about his flushed face anymore. It was basically his steady state with Nishinoya. At least, the trainer seemed affected as well, if his lingering gaze on Asahi’s body was anything to go by. Really, the tension was ridiculous.

”Do I just… get in?” Asahi asked uncertainly, crouching down to rub Lady’s head. ”Will she be okay with that?”

”Oh sure.” Nishinoya nodded, sitting down at the edge of the pool, legs in the water. ”I can go first if you want.” Without waiting for an answer he slipped into the water, going beneath the surface. Head reappearing shortly thereafter, he beamed at Asahi-san and did a thumbs up. ”Okay, now you!”

Asahi glanced over at Lady. The dolphin was gliding in circles, keeping her distance for now. Taking a deep breath, the marine student counted to three and then jumped into the pool.

The dolphin trainer whooped and slapped him on the back and Asahi brushed some escaped strands of wet hair out of his face, kicking water to keep himself floating. 

”It’s not very warm,” he muttered, rubbing at his arms. ”Is that why you have wetsuits instead of trunks?”

Nishinoya laughed, taking a few breast strokes past Asahi and out against the center of the pool. ”I don’ think it would look very professional if we were doing the show in swim wear. And besides,” he snorted, ”we would probably drop them during the tricks.” Swimming up to the lounging dolphin, he patted her fin lightly. He held onto her back, floating effortlessly and turned to Asahi. ”Come on now Asahi-san!”

Doing his best to not giggle out loud over the idea of a cool Nishinoya doing his awesome trick and then dropping his shorts, Asahi made his way over to the dolphin and trainer.

”Woah,” he breathed, taking in the dolphins form with wide eyes. ”She feels even larger in the water.” He ran his hand over the animal’s rubber-like side. ”What is she, 2 meters?”

”2,12 actually.” Nishinoya smiled, pulling back slightly to let the other explore.

Asahi let out an impressed whistle, stroking along Lady’s neck. This time when the dolphin turned towards him and excitedly butted her head against his form he did not get scared. Instead he was delighted, holding onto Lady’s head with both hands gently.

He, Azumane Asahi, was swimming with a dolphin. It had all started when he watched that great dolphin movie as a kid. After that he started reading books about dolphins, watched programs on the television and even begged his mother for a fluffed dolphin. He had not lost his dolphin interest since then, though he had lost his fluffed toy, and was still as excited about them as he’d been as a young boy. And here he was. Swimming with a live dolphin. Asahi’s smile almost split his face.

”You look happy.” Nishinoya said softly, watching the taller man cuddle the animal.

”I am.” Asahi admitted, smiling over his shoulder at the trainer. ”It’s quite the feeling.”

Lady clicked impatiently, wanting him to continue to rub her head. The younger man laughed and swam up to them, reaching up to rub her as well.

”She really likes you Asahi-san,” he grinned, looking up at Asahi under his wet bangs.

The student chuckled, raising one eyebrow. ”You think so?”

”Yeah,” Nishinoya nodded, looking serious. ”They are really good at reading people. She can feel that you are a good person.”

Asahi blushed heavily, looking away from those intense eyes. Damn he was too adorable. Asahi just wanted to grab him and… yeah. He shook his head and focused hard on just petting the dolphin. ”Thank you,” he mumbled.

The dolphin trainer shrugged. ”Nothing to thank me for. It’s just the truth.” He reached over to yank on Asahi’s arm. ”Hey, you want to sit on her back?”

Asahi spun around to face him with a confused splutter. ”W..what? Can I?” 

”Sure you can, you just hold onto her and throw your leg over her back. It’s easy!”

The long-haired man frowned, rubbing at his neck nervously. ”But won’t I be too heavy?”

”Pfft no,” Noya snorted, taking Asahi’s hand and placing it on the correct position on Lady’s back. ”She’s strong like a bull.” He touched Asahi’s knee. ”now lift you leg up over her, it’s like sitting up on a horse.”

Sitting up on a dolphin was nothing like sitting up on a horse, Asahi decided as he awkwardly half crawled, half was pushed up on Lady’s back by Nishinoya. Not daring to breathe, he nervously straightened up until he was vertical, thighs clamped around the animal’s sides.

”I did it!” He exclaimed, shocked. ”I’m riding on her back!”

”That’s great Asahi-san! On your first try and all!” Nishinoya cheered, floating in front of the dolphin. He patted her nose affectionately as she pushed it against his ear. ”Good girl.”

Asahi watched as the young man spoke quietly to the large animal and was overcome with a deep affection. ”You know,” he started, surprising himself by speaking. ”I really don’t like dolphin shows. I think they are overrated, only-for money, bullshit shows. And they don’t take good care of the animals.” What are you saying?! A large part of Asahi’s brain shouted as Nishinoya looked up at him, confusion and anger showing on his face. Shut up already! But a small, small part of him, the brave part, forced him to go on. He needed to get this off his chest. ”At least that is what I used to think.” The student continued, heart beating quickly. ”Until I got to meet you. And the dolphins. And see the show. You have really changed my view of things.” He smiled shakily, extremely shocked by his own newfound courage. ”Thank you.”

Feeling proud, angry and embarrassed of himself at once, Asahi met Nishinoya’s silent stare head on, waiting for the storm. Then Lady, who’d gotten nervous from the change in atmosphere, promptly bucked Asahi off and dove. The student, who did not understand what was going on before he was completely submerged, sputtered wildly and flailed with his long limbs in surprise. 

Then he felt a tight grip on his arm and was roughly pulled up, head breaking through the surface. He coughed and wheezed and rubbed his stinging eyes. Oh god. He was so lame. Nishinoya should just have let him drown.

”Asahi-san.” The hand still holding his arm tightened it’s grip.

Gingerly opening his eyes, he was shocked to find Nishinoya’s face mere inches from his own. From here Asahi could make out lighter, almost golden specks in Nishinoya’s irises. He saw every water drop clinging to his skin, could make out each bleached strand on his forehead. Close. Too close. 

Nishinoya surged the last few inches forward and smashed their lips together.

Asahi froze, eyes widening comically. The other man’s thin, a bit chapped, lips were pressed tightly against his. It felt good. Really good. Asahi closed his eyes, carefully pressing back.

Then he noticed that he was sinking. In his shocked state he’d forgotten to move his legs. The trainer pulled back, breaking the kiss, and Asahi regained control of his body again, keeping himself above the surface.

”That was so brave of you Asahi-san!” Nishinoya smiled at him, a bit flushed. ”Telling me the truth like that.”

The student nodded, dumbfounded. They were both blushing, floating half a meter apart. Since it seemed to have worked quite well this far, Asahi continued to listen to the brave part of himself. He reached for Nishinoya and pulled him close for a second kiss.

The younger man seemed surprised by Asahi’s bold move but was quick to kiss back. Small hands came up to clutch at Asahi’s shoulders and their lips slid against each other until Nishinoya’s upper lip was pressed between Asahi’s. Feeling the tip of a tongue run over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Asahi threw his apprehensions for the wind and opened his mouth.

Nishinoya’s tongue slipped between his lips and eagerly started mapping out his mouth, running over the roof before tangling with Asahi’s tongue. The student groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around the trainer’s back. This. This was what he’d wanted. It was not perfect; his hands kept slipping on Nishinoya’s wetsuit and they moved awkwardly together, doing their best to keep floating. But it was hot and Nishinoya’s mouth felt wonderful against his.

Suddenly Asahi discovered that they were close to the edge of the pool. Nishinoya had probably moved them that way without him realizing. Happy to have something to hold onto, Asahi gripped the poolside on either side of Nishinoya’s body, enclosing the younger boy between his arms. Nishinoya let out a satisfied sound and pulled away from the student’s mouth to press burning kisses down his jaw and throat, hands smoothing down his back.

Asahi groaned and tilted his head to give the other more space. What was going on. Weren’t they moving too fast? Small nimble hands ran up his sides and he shuddered as he felt Nishinoya press his nails into his skin slightly. Teeth pressed against his collarbone and Asahi closed his eyes and pushed up closer against Nishinoya, pressing him flush against the pool wall. He heard the younger boy moan and shook his head. This was not like him! Jesus, he was usually too embarrassed to go on usual dates, how was this happening? They should slow this down before it would be too late…

The dolphin trainer grew tired of his partner’s musings and promptly pushed his leg up between Asahi’s thighs. Asahi’s eyes shot open and he let out a choked gasp. He couldn’t help but ground his hips down against Nishinoya’s thigh, searching for more of the wonderful contact.

Nishinoya grunted and pushed Asahi away slightly before hoisting himself up to sit on the edge of the pool. ”Come here,” he whispered hoarsely, gripping onto Asahi’s shoulders and helping to pull him up from the water. The long-haired boy went clumsily, climbing up with his knees on either side of the trainer’s hips. Nishinoya hummed and looped his arms around Asahi’s neck, pulling the taller man down on top of him. Asahi met Nishinoya’s hungry eyes shortly before leaning down the last bit and molding their lips together again.

Asahi’s mind was in tatters. Water was dripping everywhere and his bun was coming loose as the younger man pulled at his hair. He wasn’t even completely out of the water, one foot still hanging down. It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was thrusting his tongue into Nishinoya’s mouth and rolling his hips against the other’s. The trainer made such lovely little gasps when he did that. It felt strangely satisfying to press the smaller man against the hard floor. He sneaked a hand in between their bodies and went for the zipper of Nishinoya’s wetsuit.

Then, a lot of things happened at the same time. Nishinoya growled against his mouth and grabbed onto his swim trunks, pulling them half down over his hips and something cold and wet slid up against the leg still hanging out over the poolside. 

Asahi jumped up with a shrill shriek and spun around to meet Lady, bobbing a few inches from his face. He breathed out, relieved and turned back to face Nishinoya. The trainer laid panting on the floor, looking half shocked, half on his way to start laughing. His cheeks were flushed and Asahi had managed to pull the zipper down to his bellybutton. 

The long-haired male paled and immediately scrambled off of the other’s body. What was he thinking?! He had practically attacked Nishinoya! Asahi was so much larger and heavier, he shouldn’t have rutted on top of him like some starved animal. He was scum, a villain. 

”Asahi?” 

Nishinoya was pushing himself up into a sitting position, frowning.

”A.. ah. I have to go!” Asahi quickly straightened his trunks and got up to his feet in a panic. They hadn’t even been on a date yet! ”I..I’m sorry,” he continued, refusing to meet the other’s confused eyes. 

”But…”

Asahi laughed nervously, cutting the other off. He remembered what Suga had said earlier. Maybe it wasn’t too late to fix this after all. ”Um you should come for beer with me and Suga tomorrow? The golden goose at 8 pm. Um is you want.” If you don’t hate me. ”Bye!” Asahi gathered his hair up into his usual bun and turned on his heel, hurrying back towards the changing room.

Nishinoya was left sitting by the poolside, looking after the fleeing student with a blank expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it makes me speechless that some people actually want to read my writing. You are precious!
> 
> Take care, and see you in two weeks or so!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Sorry I'm so late with this update. It's not even that long of a chapter. And there is mostly angst. But - you have to go through some rough patches to get to the gold. Such is life.
> 
> I'm including Sawamura Daichi in this chapter. I apologize if he is out of character, I must admit I don't know much about his character. So he's playing the villain here. Well, maybe not the villain exactly but you'll catch my drift.
> 
> On to the chapter!

Exiting the train, Nishinoya straightened his shirt collar nervously and went out onto the station platform. He spotted a staircase heading down to the street and made his way over, running down the stairs on light feet.

Light brown eyes narrowed as he eyed his surroundings. He had never been in this part of the city before. But he had at least glanced at google maps before leaving the flat and if he remembered correctly the pub Asahi had spoken of was just a few blocks west of the station.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the short man started walking along the street. He was tense. Last night had been kind of a disaster. 

Well, not completely. It had been awesome too. 

He remembered Asahi’s lips on his own and shivered. But he could not for his life understand why the other had run away. To be honest Nishinoya felt incredibly confused. And a bit hurt. He really liked Asahi and was pretty sure the tall man felt the same way. So why did he need to make everything so complicated.

If he had gotten to chose Nishinoya would have preferred to meet Asahi on his own, so he could ask him what was going on. Maybe he would get a chance to talk privately to him sometime tonight. Nishinoya shook his head, frustrated. He hated this feeling of uncertainty. 

Absorbed in his thoughts, he was on his way to walk past the pub before noticing the squiggly writing on the window. The Golden Goose. Nishinoya snorted. What a lame name for a pub. He spotted a slightly familiar head of silver hair inside and pushed the heavy door open, stepping inside.

Sugawara, who stood in front of the bar, turned around and smiled brightly when he saw Nishinoya.

”Hey! So Asahi did remember to invite you after all.” Suga grinned and winked at the younger man.

Nishinoya smiled back and stepped up to the student. ”Yeah… kind of.” He looked around but did not see Asahi anywhere.

Suga raised an eyebrow at Nishinoya’s answer but said nothing about it. Instead he put a comforting hand on top of the trainer’s shoulder. ”Asahi is further inside. I was just going to order us some beers. You want one too right?”

”Heck yeah!”

After having ordered and paid for the beers, Suga and Nishinoya grabbed two beers each and walked further inside the crowded pub.

Nishinoya soon spotted Asahi. He was sitting in a booth right next to the washrooms. At his side sat a man with short dark hair, whom Nishinoya had never seen before.

”Daichi, Asahi!” Sugawara greeted, clonking the two beer mugs down in front of them. ”We’ve got company,” he winked, tugging the younger boy over to the booth.

The dolphin trainer stumbled forward, succeeding in sloshing some of the alcohol over his hand. He looked inquiringly at Asahi, but the older male just mumbled a hello and grabbed his beer, blushing heavily. Nishinoya narrowed his eyebrows and was about to make an angry comment but instead a warm hand took the beer from his grasp and shook his hand. The words caught in his throat and Nishinoya turned to face Asahi’s and Suga’s friend.

”Hey, nice to meet you! I’m Sawamura Daichi, classmate with these two.” Daichi introduced himself, smiling politely.

”Nishinoya Yuu,” the small brunet answered, giving an answering grin. ”I’ve been working with that big doofus,” he nodded towards Asahi’s hulking form, ”so I decided to come along tonight.”

”The more the merrier!” Suga said lightly, urging Nishinoya into the booth on the free side. Nishinoya thought he saw him give Asahi a reprimanding look as he shuffled in after the trainer.

”Indeed,” Daichi hummed, rising his glass. ”Cheers then Nishinoya, nice of you to join us!”

All four raised their mugs and cheered. Nishinoya tried to capture Asahi’s gaze for a second time, it shouldn’t be too hard, he was sitting right in front of him for gods sake, but the older male seemed incapable of looking anywhere close Nishinoya’s face. Annoyed, the trainer brought the mug to his lips and took a large gulp. What was he even doing here…

”So Nishinoya, you’re training the dolphins at Karasuno zoo right?” Daichi asked after having put his own beer down. He smiled but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. 

”Yeah,” Nishinoya started but was quickly interrupted by Suga. 

”It was a wonderful show yesterday, right Asahi?” The silverette beamed, getting a shaky smile and nod from Asahi in return. ”I didn’t have a chance to tell you yesterday, but you were brilliant!” 

The younger man looked between the three, a bit confused but smiled back at Suga. ”Thanks!”

Dacihi cleared his throat. ”That must be an exciting job you have.”

Nishinoya stared at him. There was no mistaking it, that smile was certainly fake. How the fuck had he already managed to upset this person?! Then he remembered Asahi’s words from the day before ”I really don’t like dolphin shows. I think they are overrated, only-for money, bullshit shows. And they don’t take good care of the animals.” Ah. Daichi probably shared Asahi’s thoughts.

He shrugged and sent a sharp grin to Daichi. ”Well, I love it but I understand if it’s not to everyone’s liking.”

Daichi continued to smile coldly and Nishinoya was beginning to feel pretty pissed off. It was not his idea to come here in the first place. If he could’ve turned back time and stayed in his apartment instead of going here, he would’ve. It was nothing pleasant about sitting squeezed together with his crush, whom ignored him and a guy who hated him.

He needed to get away, some space to reign in his temper. A toilet break would do nicely. Nishinoya got up at the same time as Suga glared at the other man.

”Sorry, I’m going to the bathroom.” He muttered, waiting for Suga to get up before slinking out of the booth and heading for the restrooms. He could hear Suga starting to scold the others right before he closed the door behind himself. 

Leaning against the door Nishinoya took a deep breath and ground the backs of his hands into his eyes. What was he doing. Why did Asahi invite him if he didn’t want him there? His buddy didn’t seem too happy about his company either… Sugawara at least was polite. 

He should get out of here. Clearly Asahi had nothing to say to him. But oh how he wanted to talk to Asahi. It was not alright to confuse him like this. Maybe he could ask him for a word alone…

The small man finished his business and opened the door to join the others again.

”…don’t understand why you told me to invite him. This is just awkward!”

Nishinoya froze on the doorstep, hearing Asahi’s hushed voice around the corner.

”It’s not my fault it’s awkward! It’s you who won’t even look at him!.” He heard Suga hiss back. ”You seemed fine with each other yesterday. Did something happen?”

”Um. Yeah kinda…”

The dolphin trainer muffled a snort. Kinda his ass.

”I don’t understand why you’re studying at that place at all Asahi.” Came Daichi’s disapproving voice. ”It’s not like you at all.”

”W…well I…”

Clenching his fists tightly, Nishinoya glared down at the floor. 

”All those shows are the same. It’s not really a good place to study animals.” Daichi continued, interrupting Asahi’s nervous stammering. ”I know you want to see and work with actual dolphins but I think it would be much better to work together with a scientist, a biologist and get real facts.”

”Ah yeah… maybe you’re right.”

Nishinoya gritted his teeth, furious. Why was Asahi not even arguing?!

”Actually Daichi,” Suga said sharply, ”you need to shut up about things you don’t know anything about. You know nothing about this place or show. Besides,” he added, ”It’s not your business but Asahi’s where he choose to study.”

Nishinoya slammed the toilet door shut behind himself. He’d heard enough. If Suga was more willing to defend him than Asahi was, then there was really no point in him being there at all.

He walked out to the others and turned to Suga. ”I’m sorry but I have to get going. Something came up. Thank you for the beer,” he gritted out, trying to smile. It wasn’t Suga’s fault that everything had turned to shit after all.

”Oh already? But you have barely started on your beer..” Suga frowned.

”It’s fine.” He brushed off, refusing to even look in the direction of the other two. ”Bye.”

He turned on his heel and marched out from the pub. 

If Asahi didn’t want anything to do with him or the dolphinarium, then fine. 

That could be arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn. Things are not looking too good.
> 
> I know some of you are irritated with Asahi, but please don't be too harsh on him. It can be hard to stand up to your friends. Maybe especially to your friends.
> 
> Also, Daichi is just a bit judging and stubborn. He's not a bad guy. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long, we're approaching the end. You are all amazing.
> 
> If you find something ooh or spot a mistake or just want to chat a bit, don't hesitate to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> As usual, sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I have one longer chapter and one epilogish chapter left on this story, and I'll do my best to finish it at least before christmas!
> 
> Have a good read!

Nishinoya had barely left their table before Suga turned to Asahi, eyes shooting daggers.

”What in all the world are you doing?!”

Asahi jumped back a bit, hunching his shoulders up in defense. ”Wh..?”

”Why didn’t you talk to him?” Suga continued, glaring at him. ”You can’t ask a guy out and then ignore him Asahi! And you,” he turned towards a nervous Daichi, eyes narrowing further. ”Why couldn’t you take it chill for once and let your prejudices and strong opinions rest? Who cares what he works with, we were just going to have a couples of beers and relax.”

Daichi had the decency to look ashamed. ”Sorry…”

”Jesus christ.” Suga groaned, rubbing his eyes. ”You two are hopeless.” He looked tiredly at Asahi, who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. ”You weren’t like this yesterday, what happened between you two?”

The tallest of the three wrung his hands together, looking down into the table. ”We kissed,” he whispered. ”And then I kinda… freaked out and left.”

”Figures.” The silver head shook his head, crossing his arms. ”No wonder he was pissed.” 

”You kissed?” Daichi repeated, paling. ”Oh shit Asahi I had no idea, I’m sorry!”

Asahi shook his head, sighing. ”It’s not your fault. It’s mine for messing everything up as usual.”

”Yeah you’ve really fucked up this time.” Suga said, merciless. ”I don’t know if you’ve figured it out or not but it’s not just your love life riding on this Asahi. He might not let you go back to the dolphins.”

The long-haired man froze. Crap. He hadn’t thought about that. He’d been too busy thinking about the kiss and about Nishinoya and had totally forgotten about his paper. Which was now probably in deep shit. ”Oh no.”

”Go after him, try to explain yourself. Or at least apologize.” Suga said, expression a bit softer. ”He should be heading towards the train station.”

Asahi nodded shakily, getting up from his seat and throwing on his jacket. Daichi, who still looked miserable, moved to let Asahi out from the booth.

”What should I say?” Asahi practically whimpered, looking at his friends with wide panicky eyes.

”No idea. Something. Anything.” Suga reached for his beer. ”And now, me and you,” he glanced at Daichi, nudging him in the leg, ”are going to sit here and drink lots and lots of beer until I can’t remember this mess of a meeting anymore.”

”Something…” Asahi repeated to himself, took a deep breath and bade his friends good bye before leaving the table.

”Good luck!” Daichi shouted after him. 

Yeah, Asahi thought as he left the pub and hurried out onto the street, he would need all the luck he could get.

Not sparing any time to think Asahi started down the street in a run, heart beating erratically in his chest. It was true that he hadn’t thought about the consequences for his paper but to be perfectly honest he was more riled up over Nishinoya hating him.

His chest hurt, it felt like something was squeezing around it and he felt slightly sick. Kind of like it always felt when people were upset with him but so much worse. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, not at all. He was worthless. A coward.

With Asahi’s speed and long legs it didn’t take him long to catch up to Nishinoya. The smaller man was kicking at the ground as he walked, in a cliche angry way. Asahi would have found it pretty cute if not for the seriousness of the situation.

He stumbled to a halt right behind the other, holding onto his thighs and panting. ”Wait Nishinoya!”

Asahi saw how the younger man’s shoulders rose in tension, but he continued walking.

”Piss off.” Nishinoya growled, shoving his hands into his pockets and not sparing Asahi a glance.

The words stung Asahi immensely, but he swallowed and tried again. ”I want to talk to you.”

This time Nishinoya did stop and he turned towards Asahi. ”Hah! Now you want to talk to me?!” He spat, eyes blazing. ”After running from me yesterday and ignoring me today, now you feel like talking?”

”I…I’m so sorry for that,” Asahi said nervously, doing his best to meet the other’s fierce gaze. ”I didn’t mean to, please if we could just talk about it?”

The dolphin trainer snorted and shook his head. ”Tough shit big guy. I don’t feel like talking. Get lost.” He turned his back at Asahi.

The long-haired brunet felt his patience flickering out like a weak flame. He was tired and confused and scared. And now angry. Why did Nishinoya have to be so difficult? Didn’t he understand that Asahi was trying to apologize?

He took one long step forward and latched onto Nishinoya’s shoulder. ”We are going to talk about this. Right now.” 

”Get off me you asshole!”

Ignoring the younger’s hollering and thrashing Asahi quickly dragged him into a nearby alleyway. They had been alone on the street just now but who knew how long that would last.

He had barely managed to get them into the alley before Nishinoya pulled free from his grip and shoved him away roughly. 

”Fuck you!” The trainer snarled, clenching his fists and getting ready for a fight.

Asahi raised his hands in front of himself, palms out and backed away a few steps. ”S..Sorry. I don’t want to fight,” he sputtered, his slight fit of anger was already over, leaving him in a messed up and distressed state. And Nishinoya looked ready to kick his ass. ”Please just let me explain?”

The smaller man did not look less furious, but at least he lowered his raised fists. How could someone so tiny be so terrifying? Still, Asahi took it as a sign to go on. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

”I didn’t talk to you tonight because I was scared.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. ”This is all new for me and I have no idea what to do and how to react.” He met Nishinoya’s angry eyes, his own desperate. ”I just didn’t know how to talk to you. Or what to say… Oh and Daichi didn’t mean to be rude to you. He just has very strong opinions about certain things and can be a bit harsh, but really he is a good guy! He gets too…”

”Asahi,” Nishinoya interrupted suddenly. ”I don’t care about your friend. Honestly, I couldn’t care less what a dude I just met this evening thinks about my job.” He continued, voice low and tense. ”But you just let him say whatever he wanted without even trying to stand up for me, and even worse, without standing up for yourself. Especially after what you said yesterday, about having changed your mind about the show and stuff.” He lowered his eyes and added quietly. ”If you even meant anything you said or did yesterday.”

”I did!” Asahi exclaimed loudly. ”I.. I do. It’s just… Daichi is so smart and confident and I don’t like to argue and… and he’s scary.”

The younger man looked up at him again, lips pressed tightly together in a sneer. ”How can you say that?! He is your friend!” He practically shouted. ”What kind of wimp can’t face his own friend?!” 

Looking down into the ground, Asahi said nothing.

”You’re pathetic.” Nishinoya sneered, eyes narrowed.

”Yeah,” the long-haired man whispered. ”I know.” 

It was true. He was a coward. A coward who never got anywhere because he was too scared to speak and act when it really mattered. And now Nishinoya thought he was disgusting. Asahi felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

”Fuck’s sake, you’re not supposed to agree with me when I say something like that!” Nishinoya was frustrated, pulling his hands through his hair. He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. ”Man, you’re so sad I can’t even stay mad at you.”

Asahi let out a strangled laugh and wiped at his eyes with his arm. ”Well that’s one good thing at least…”

They stood silent for awhile, not looking at each other, before Nishinoya let out a second deep sigh and crossed his arms.

”So,” he started, looking more tired than angry at this point, ”what happened yesterday?”

The long-haired man immediately went beet red, remembering the heated kisses and how he had crowded Nishinoya against the floor. ”Oh eh…” he stuttered, looking everywhere but at the smaller man. ”I um, kinda freaked out…”

”Did you like it?”

Asahi bit his lip and nodded. ”Yeah. But it just went so fast, I was overwhelmed. And then uh… then I thought that maybe I was forcing you to do something you didn’t want to and that you maybe didn’t even like me…”

”Why would I kiss you if I didn’t like you?” The trainer looked at the taller man as if he’d grown two heads.

Asahi carefully, hopefully met his eyes. ”So you do like me?”

”Of course I do!” Nishinoya threw his arms out, frustrated. ”Even now I do. After you’ve acted like a jackass.”

Despite still feeling bad for the misunderstandings and his fuck up, Asahi allowed himself a small happy smile. Nishinoya did like him. Maybe they would be able to fix this after all.

”I don’t get how you didn’t know,” Nishinoya continued, shaking his head. ”I’ve been flirting with you like crazy since we met. And subtlety isn’t my thing.” He clucked his tongue. ”You on the other hand. You don’t flirt. You just get embarrassed all the time. And when I finally thought we were cool and that you uh,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, ”wanted me as well, then you went up and left, leaving me sitting on my ass like a fool.”

Asahi could hear the hurt in the other man’s voice and hesitantly stepped closer, feeling awful.

”It’s not okay man,” the short brunette continued, eyes dark and serious, ”to give me mixed signals and yank me around like this. You really need to work on your belief in yourself because your crappy self confidence is not only hurting you anymore.”

”I am so so sorry Nishinoya.” Asahi said, voice thick with emotion. He held out his hand towards the younger man, not really knowing what for.

Nishinoya took it tightly in his and looked up into Asahi’s eyes. ”If we’re going to do this… thing,” he gestured between them with his free hand, ”you need to help out. I can’t pull this by myself. If,” he added, eyes searching Asahi’s intensely, ”you want this at all. If you want me as I want you.”

”I will,” Asahi murmured, squeezing the other’s small hand. ”And god I do, I want you so much.” He was tearing up again, free arm wrapping around Nishinoya’s back and pulling him close.

The short man smiled widely, looking a bit emotional himself. ”Then show me.” He whispered, reaching up to cup Asahi’s cheek.

Nodding mutely, Asahi bent down to press their lips together gently. He felt Nishinoya release a soft sigh against his mouth, then the smaller man’s hand came free from his and reached up to cup Asahi’s face with his other. 

Warm fingers brushed away the tears on Asahi’s cheeks and at the corner of his eyes. Pulling Nishinoya flush against his chest with both arms, the bearded student molded their lips together more insistently.

It felt like ages since he had last felt Nishinoya against him like this, even though it had barely passed a day. Asahi smiled against the other, to think that so much had happened in such a short time. It was not something he was used to, this drama. Nishinoya had come crashing into his life like stormy waves against an unprotected beach.

The trainer let out an impatient sound and backed Asahi into the wall behind him. He urged the taller’s lips open to slip his eager tongue inside, immediately starting to search and map out the planes of Asahi’s mouth.

A bit shocked at the sudden development, Asahi clasped his hands in Nishinoya’s shirt, pulling at it and moaning around his tongue. Urged on from the student’s reactions Nishinoya kissed him harder, hands leaving his cheeks to reach for his bun. In mere moments Asahi’s long hair came free. Tangling his hands in it, the shorter man used it as leverage, pulling Asahi further down to thrust his tongue in deeper.

Heat was spreading from Asahi’s lower stomach and through his entire body. Everywhere Nishinoya pressed against him tingled pleasantly. He was starting to lose control of himself, just like he did yesterday. Apparently the younger man had that effect on him. Asahi groaned and slipped one hand up beneath the other’s shirt, touching burning hot skin. This time he was not backing out. He’d show Nishinoya.

”Asahi,” Nishinoya breathed hotly against his lips, looking up at him with dark eyes. ”You drive me crazy.”

He grunted and left Asahi’s mouth, placing small kisses and nibbles all over the long-haired man’s jawbone. Asahi could feel a rising hardness against his upper thigh. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes, hand splayed flat on the skin of Nishinoya’s lower back. His other hand gripped at the other’s hip, pulling his crotch flush against his thigh.

Nishinoya let out a breathy moan, head falling down to rest against Asahi’s shoulder. He rolled his hips against Asahi’s leg, hissing slightly when Asahi’s grip on his hip tightened. ”You really are an all or nothing kind of guy Asahi…” he chuckled, breath hot on Asahi’s throat. ”I like that about you.” 

Asahi hummed, burying his face in Nishinoya’s wild hair. He was starting to get quite hard himself, doing his best to not rut against the other. They should continue this somewhere else, before they ended up fucking in the alley…

”If you’re thinking of running away again,” Nishinoya’s sharp voice came from below, ”I’ll kick you in the balls.”

”I’m not!” Asahi protested, placing both hands on the shorter’s shoulders and meeting his eyes. ”I..I was thinking we should move this somewhere else…” He explained, blushing as Nishinoya looked up at him with a delighted grin.

”Yeah, that sounds awesome.” The trainer released Asahi and stepped back. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils heavily diluted. ”But I’ve got an obnoxious roommate at my place…” 

Asahi cleared his throat, ripping his eyes away from Nishinoya’s slightly swollen lips. ”Um we could go to my apartment. I live alone.” He mumbled, brushing some loose strands behind his ear. 

”Cool,” Nihsinoya grabbed his hand, eyes twinkling. He yanked Asahi away from the wall and dragged him out of the alleyway. ”Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is not my forte, that's why we're now leaving the harsh times behind and go towards brighter, sexier stuff!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I'll try to not be as late with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This time featuring the last real chapter (got one epilogue to go!) and some dorks getting it on.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy!

Following the taller man in through a worn-down wooden door, Nishinoya stepped into Asahi’s apartment. It was quite crowded and very small, as most student accommodations tended to be. But it was warm and cosy. The trainer’s wide brown eyes took in every detail, from the plants in the window sill to the knitted quilt draped over the tail-end of Asahi’s narrow bed.

”Wow Asahi, you have a really nice place!” Nishinoya grinned, kicking off his shoes. 

”Thank you, I’m sorry it’s so crowded,” Asahi smiled back carefully, shutting the door behind them and proceeding to remove his jacket and shoes. ”Eh um… do you want a cup of coffee or something?” He asked, pulling off his scarf and stepping into the small kitchen. ”Or maybe something to eat?” He rubbed his neck nervously, staring at his feet.

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. Back to square one… He walked right into the other man’s space, not allowing him to shy away from him again, and wrapped his arms around his middle. ”Honestly Asahi, the only thing I want right now is to have sex with you.”

The older man made a strangled noise and his cheeks flared up bright red.

”I have been frustrated as fuck since yesterday,” Nishinoya continued, pressing his cheek into Asahi’s broad chest and running his hands up his back. ”And I really want to do something about it.” An arm hesitantly looped itself around his back and he looked up into Asahi’s wide, worried eyes.  
 ”I know that you’re supposed to date or whatever before you sleep together but I really don’t want to wait. Can’t we…” He paused, thinking for a moment. ”Can’t we like go have pancakes tomorrow instead? For breakfast? It can be our fist date!”

Asahi smiled and nodded, his hand coming up to grasp at Nishinoya’s hair. ”Yeah that sounds perfect.” He murmured warmly.

Nishinoya hummed in pleasure as the student massaged his scalp, one thumb working just behind his ear at the same time. Wanting to heat things up a bit he slipped his hands up beneath Asahi’s shirt and ran his palms over the planes of his back, feeling muscle just beneath the skin. ”You are so beautiful Asahi,” he whispered, reaching up to place his lips on the other man’s collarbone.

”Ahaha,” Asahi chuckled nervously, leaning down to nuzzle into the shorter man’s hair. ”I don’t know about that…”

”But you are! You are so tall and strong and have awesome hair!” Nishinoya insisted, speaking against the hollow of Asahi’s throat. ”And you have really pretty eyes.”

”Mmhm. Thanks.” The older man’s cheeks were bright red but he was smiling as he cupped Nishinoya’s cheek and tilted his face upwards.

The slender trainer clucked his tongue disapprovingly and frowned. ”Geez… You have to learn to take a compliment. Don’t be such a wuss!”

”Yes Nishinoya,” Asahi sighed tiredly, but he winked as he bent down to capture the other’s lips with his.

Deciding to continue the argumentation at some other time, having better things to do after all, Nishinoya pressed hard against Asahi, kissing back enthusiastically. The long-haired man groaned softly and tightened his grip on Nishinoya’s face slightly, thumb stroking along his jawbone.

Humming happily against Asahi’s lips, the younger man nibbled on his bottom lip while grabbing the fabric of the student’s shirt, pulling it up to his armpits. A careful tongue slipped between his lips and he sucked on it as he yanked impatiently at Asahi’s shirt.

Getting the message Asahi pulled back to remove his shirt. Nishinoya licked his lips absentmindedly as he stared at the bared flesh, admiring the tanned skin and hard muscles. His dark hair still hung loosely over his shoulders and Nishinoya tugged on it to force Asahi’s head down, kissing him fiercely.

”Ugh… so hot… ’sahi,” he muttered between hard kisses, tangling one hand in Asahi’s long tresses and running his other up his stomach, caressing smooth skin and sculpted abdominals.

Asahi groaned lowly and reached down to grab Nishinoya’s hips, lifting him from the floor. The small brunet let out a surprised noise into Asahi’s mouth but caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around his waist.

The new position pushed Nishinoya’s crotch right up against his lover’s stomach. ”Fuck,” he breathed out, latching onto the other’s bottom lip with his teeth and looping his arms around Asahi’s broad shoulders.

”You’re so light…” Asahi murmured, shifting his hands to the trainer’s ass to support his weight.

Nishinoya puffed his chest out indignantly. ”Well everyone can’t be as tall and broad as you,” he huffed, raking his fingernails lightly over Asahi’s shoulders.

Asahi chuckled and tilted his head to press kisses along the younger man’s cheekbone and over to his ear. ”You don’t need to be tall or big, you’re still the strongest person I’ve ever met.” He said, breathing hotly into Nishinoya’s ear. He squeezed the other’s buttocks and pressed him even tighter against himself. Nishinoya moaned and buried his face in Asahi’s neck, hips undulating against the student’s stomach.

”N..Nishinoya, do you wa…”

”Yuu,” the younger man panted, rubbing his erection insistently against the other.

”Huh,” Asahi grunted, nibbling at Nishinoya’s earlobe. ”What?”

”Call me Yuu.”

Nishinoya pulled back a tiny bit to meet Asahi’s widening eyes.

”Oh okay.” The long haired man cleared his throat, his near constant blush darkening. ”Yuu, do you want to… uh.. take this to the bed perhaps?” 

The trainer grinned widely and yanked at Asahi’s hair with one hand. ”Fuck yeah!”

Looking a little taken aback by Nishinoya’s extremely positive answer Asahi nodded slowly and started to stumble the few meters over to the bed. The short man clung to him like a monkey and cheered him on.

Well at the bed Nishinoya separated himself from Asahi and jumped down on top of the spongy mattress. He immediately reached for the other, pulling him down to sit on the bed. As soon as the student was seated comfortably Nishinoya got on top of him, straddling his lap.

Asahi made a startled sound and uncertainly put his hands on Nishinoya’s hips. The trainer rolled his eyes, as soon as there was a short break in their heated actions, Asahi reverted back to his usual nervous self. Wasting no time the younger man captured his lover’s lips again, thrusting his tongue inside to tangle and dance with Asahi’s.

He grinned as he heard the other groan and felt him tighten his grip on his hipbones. Continuing to kiss Asahi silly, Nishinoya let his hands wander over broad shoulders and down tanned sides. He scratched the skin slightly and felt how Asahi shivered against him. Letting out a satisfied sound Nishinoya continued to trail his hands up tight abs before stopping on the other’s chest. Biting down lightly on Asahi’s upper lip he ran his thumbs teasingly over already peaked nipples.

Finally Asahi seemed to get back on track. Breathing heavily he pulled back to look at Nishinoya with dark eyes. His hands clutched hard at the hem of Nishinoya’s shirt and with an impatient grunt he pulled it upwards.

”Woah Asahi,” Nishinoya grinned sharply, raising his arms to let him pull the shirt off. As soon as the garment was discarded of he returned his hands to Asahi’s chest, rubbing and tweaking at his nipples.

Asahi gasped, forehead falling down on Nishinoya’s shoulder. Moving his hands to lie flat on the trainer’s lower back he pulled the smaller boy closer, pressing their bare upper bodies flush against each other.

Nishinoya groaned and rolled his hips down against Asahi’s, tilting his head to the side when he felt sharp teeth nibble at his neck. Burying his face in Asahi’s hair, muttering the other’s name, he continued to tease and play with his lover’s sensitive buds. 

Then, suddenly, Asahi’s hand was in between their lower bodies, splaying flat over Nishinoya’s erection. Giving an embarrassing squeal, the trainer thrust his hips roughly against the contact, which in turn made the taller man lose his balance and fall down on his back with a surprised yelp.

Looking down at his panting half naked lover, still straddling his upper thighs, Nishinoya licked his lips eagerly and dove for the button on Asahi’s jeans. Asahi bit his lip, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of Nishinoya’s pants and yanked lightly. He sighed when the smaller man pulled down his zipper, obviously too horny to worry much any longer. Nishinoya saw it as a roaring success.

”Asahi, can I…?” He asked hoarsely, hand hovering just over Asahi’s tented boxers.

Nodding shakily, the student got up slightly, supporting himself on one elbow. ”Y..yeah if you want.” He reached between Nishinoya’s legs hesitatingly. ”You too? Can I?”

”Yes please,” Nishinoya breathed out, swiftly opening his own jeans and pulling them down to the middle of his thighs together with his underwear. Asahi made a small choked sound and the trainer soon felt embarrassed and awkward under his warm, admiring gaze. Not wanting to be the only one exposed Nishinoya abruptly pulled Asahi’s erection out of his boxers and gripped it.

Asahi groaned loudly, chin dropping against his chest, making his hair fall forward and frame his face. The shorter man stared at the sizable cock in his hand, stroking the length of it lightly.

”Yuu, please…” Asahi moaned quietly, peeking out at him from heavy lids, cheeks brilliantly flushed.

Swallowing slowly Nishinoya took hold of the erection tighter and started to pump, one hand steadying himself on Asahi’s hipbone. Hungrily drinking in every gasp, every twitch, he circled the head roughly, rubbing at the slit, before following the vein down the underside. He wanted to know all of Asahi’s favourite spots, everything that made him tick.

Having had enough of lying back passively, moaning, Asahi brushed his long fingers up the inside of Nishinoya’s thigh before grabbing hold of his shaft. 

Letting out a gurgling, quite unattractive noise, the trainer looked down at the large hand covering him entirely. Meeting Asahi’s eyes desperately, he rolled his hips forward with a whine. ”Move, touch me!”

Nodding in affirmation Asahi started to stroke him carefully, not at all matching Nishinoya’s rough pace. Panting and continuing to rock against Asahi, the younger man did his best to continue pleasuring his lover. He swirled his thumb over the tip, collecting the pre cum gathered there and rubbing it down over Asahi’s straining length.

Asahi groaned heatedly, his eyes falling shut. Nishinoya could see how the muscles in his stomach quivered, how he fisted the sheet with the hand he was using to hold himself up with.

”Does it feel good?” He murmured, running his fingertips over the leaking slit. Asahi bucked his hips up in answer and tightened his hold on the trainer’s erection, making Nishinoya give a shaky laugh.

Wanting to feel more of Asahi against himself, the shorter man shuffled around to get one knee in between Asahi’s legs. When satisfied with his position he leant down to meet Asahi, kissing him desperately,

Asahi, whose arm couldn’t support both his and Nishinoya’s added weight sunk down on his back again, strong arms circling the younger boy’s form and pulling him close.

Exchanging sloppy kisses with Asahi, Nishinoya grunted and thrust his own erection up against Asahi’s. His hand, which had gotten stuck between their bodies still moved jerkily over Asahi’s hard flesh. He could feel a cramp coming on but Asahi’s moans were spurring him on.

”I..I’m close,” the long-haired man groaned against Nishinoya’s jaw. His hands were like vices on the trainer’s slender hips, pushing their lower bodies together harder and faster.

Nishinoya kissed his temple, small hand curling on his lover’s chest. ”Yeah me too…” He breathed, hand awkwardly reaching down to fondle the other’s ball sack.

Asahi whined, but quickly muffled the sound by burying his teeth just below Nishinoya’s jaw, sucking a mark into the skin. 

”Ah fuck Asahi,” Nishinoya groaned, burying his face in Asahi’s shoulder and thrusting wildly against him. He felt Asahi’s hands run up his back, nails sinking into his skin just slightly, before going down to grab his butt.

Gripping at Nishinoya’s backside with almost bruising force Asahi thrust up against his lover erratically, before tensing up and letting out a broken moan. Nishinoya could feel the large body shudder and quake beneath his and then how hot wetness spurted from his lover’s cock, coating his hand and running along his own aching erection. 

Feeling and hearing Asahi come undone because of him, drove the tension in Nishinoya’s body to culminate. Hips twitching helplessly between Asahi’s hands and crotch, he came hard.

He lay panting against Asahi’s chest for a moment, body trembling with the force of his orgasm. His hand was aching slightly from being in a weird position and they were both sticky and sweaty. But he smiled and nuzzled closer into Asahi’s tanned skin as he felt large shivering hands come up and stroke his back.

”You okay?” Asahi rumbled hoarsely, one hand coming up to tangle in Nishinoya’s hair and the other casually draping over his waist. 

Nishinoya nodded, tilting his head upwards to meet Asahi’s warm gaze. ”Yeah, perfect. That was perfect. You’re perfect Asahi.” He kisses Asahi’s pec lovingly before freeing his trapped hand and making himself more comfortable on top of the other.

”Nuh, you’re the one who’s perfect.” The student hummed, head falling back against the bed and closing his eyes. ”You hungry or something?” He muttered, nails scratching slightly against the younger man’s nape. ”There’s a pizza shop just down the street, they’re open all night.”

”Mm a bit. We can order some later?” Nishinoya murmured, feeling drowsy.

”Yeah sure.” Asahi scrunched his nose, cheeks flushing as he awkwardly shifted his crotch against the trainer’s. ”We should probably take a shower too…”

The shorter man hummed absentmindedly before letting out a huge yawn. ”Soon.”

Nishinoya heard Asahi chuckle quietly, before dozing off to the sound of Asahi’s steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for having stayed with me all this time. The next and final chapter will be the epilogue and then this little story will have reached it's end. You're all amazing. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Late. 
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, it's been a bit hectic these last couples of months and I haven't really had the mind to write. Well, this is the last part, the epilogue of Splash goes my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for supporting me from the start. You're the best.
> 
> This takes place a couple of weeks after the last chapter.

Takeda stood at the far back of the room, sipping his coffee and watching as his student talked to one person after the other. 

Azumane Asahi’s exam paper on dolphins had been somewhat a success. Now he stood awkwardly by the desk of the classroom, lecturers, students and all kinds of people coming up to him to praise his work or ask questions. 

It had really been a good paper, Takeda thought contently, so good it might even get printed in one of Japan’s largest animal magazines.

”The poor thing looks ready to combust.”

Takeda turned his head to the side, smiling at the man who’d come up next to him. Ukai Keishin had his arms crossed and was watching Asahi with one raised eyebrow. ”Shouldn’t you go save him sensei?”

Taking another sip from his cup Takeda shook his head. ”This little gathering should wrap up soon. Most people have already left.” He turned fully against the taller man and lowered his head in a bow. ”Thank you Ukai, for letting him study your dolphins. We owe you.”

”Ahah,” Ukai laughed awkwardly, cheeks a bit flushed. ”Don’t mention it. It got Karasuno zoo a fair bit of publicity as well so you don’t owe me anything.”

The older man blushed as well, and turned back to watching Asahi who now stood by himself. The boy met his gaze and smiled, tired but happy. Takeda chuckled. ”I’m really happy for him. Well for all of my students. It’s terrible work writing these papers, but when you’re done you feel like you can do anything. You’re free. You’ve conquered your bachelor.”

Ukai nodded absentmindedly, smirking as a certain dolphin trainer went up to the exhausted student and wrapped his arms around his waist. ”Well, it seems like he’s conquered more than his bachelor. Something even more important than education.” 

”What could be more important than education?!” Takeda exclaimed, shocked.

”Really now sensei…” Ukai chuckled, nodding towards the embracing couple.

”Oh,” the student councilor grinned. ”I see what you mean. Ah to be young…”

The blonde man snorted, shaking his head. ”It’s not like you’re very old yourself… Actually,” he continued, cheeks a bit rosy, ”would you perhaps like to go get a beer or something after this? If you’re not busy of course.”

”Oh,” Takeda said again, eyes big. ”Oh I… y.. yes!” He cleared his throat, meeting the taller man’s eyes shyly. ”Yes, that sounds great.”

_________________

Surprised, Nishinoya and Asahi watched the two older men leave together.

”Well, what do you know!” Nishinoya laughed, fingers drumming lightly on the small of Asahi’s back. ”At least I think it’s safe to assume that you’re excused now, since your mentor’s left and all.”

Asahi hummed and looked around at the few people left in the room, frowning. ”You think so? But what ab…”

”Geez Asahi,” the trainer rolled his eyes and pulled back. ”The students are leaving and that old guy’s already asked you 17 000 questions. I say we get out of here, you look half-dead.”

”Thank you…” The taller male muttered, straightening his shirt and tightening the bun on top of his head. ”I guess you’re right though, I feel like I could sleep for a year.”

The smaller man clucked his tongue, gathering up his and Asahi’s stuff quickly. ”You can’t sleep yet. We’ve got a dinner to get to, remember?”

Asahi sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. ”I’d totally forgotten about that.” He watched the last guests leave the classroom sullenly, but forced himself to give a smile and a wave. ”Yuu please, can’t we do that some other night?”

”Stop your whining!” Nishinoya admonished, pulling his jacket on and handing Asahi his coat. ”Daichi-san, Suga-san and Ryuu have already prepared everything. You just need to go there, eat some, smile some and then you can go home, alright?”

Asahi shrugged on his coat grudgingly and then immediately reached for Nishinoya, pulling him tight against his chest and burying his face in his hair. ”But I want to go home now…”

”I know love,” the younger male smiled, tilting his head up to press his lips against Asahi’s lightly. ”I know.” He reached up to cradle his boyfriend’s face with both hands. ”You’re amazing, you know that? I’m so proud of you.” He grinned as Asahi blushed beet red and started to stutter in protest. ”Just endure for a few hours and then you can sleep for as long as you want, yeah?”

Asahi sighed and rested his chin on top of his partner’s head. ”Will you sleep with me?” He murmured, hands diving beneath Nishinoya’s jacket for warmth.

”Of course I will.” The trainer untangled himself and grabbed one of Asahi’s large hands in his own. ”Now come on you big oaf, or we’ll be late!” 

”Alright alright…” Grabbing his briefcase, making sure the printed copy of his paper was still stored inside, Asahi took one last look at his old classroom and then let his small, energetic boyfriend pull him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Finally finished. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much everyone. You mean the world to me. 
> 
> I'll probably won't be able to post new things in awhile, my life is a bit of a mess right now. But, I'll continue to write and then later this year, I'll hopefully be back with new material!
> 
> Also, so hyped for Nekoma ova and second season. Help.
> 
> Thank you, and I'll see you later!


End file.
